


The Games

by Xx_Cia_xX



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adopted Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Alternate Universe, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice Lives, Crossover, Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hunger Games, Jealous Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, One-sided Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Parental Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Secrets, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Weapons, Yandere Toga Himiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cia_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cia_xX
Summary: A HungerGame Au with My Hero characters which no one asked for :DTags will be added as we continue on with our fic
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	1. History

Izuku had barely woken up before he heard a loud banging from his bedroom door. He woke up miserable but put on his best smile once dressed and walking downstairs. There was his mother cooking them some bacon in their small yet functioning kitchen and his adopted siblings, Eri and Kota were sitting at the table staring hungry at the food. He sighed as he thought of his father. Hisashi Midoriya was one of the first ever contestants from district 12 to win The Hero Games. Shortly after his win and the family was promised the house for years to come he died of depression as he never liked what he had to do in the ring to live. Hisashi was never one who could handle lots of gore like Izuku and Inko. 

[○●○]

Izuku was now 13 and his mother went into a depression of her own when his dad had committed suicide months ago until Izuku stumbled across a pair of young children begging for food from an older man. The guy told them to scram and raised his hand to smack Kota who was covering Eri before Izuku ran forward and took the hit for him.

"I-Izuku?!" The guy stammered. Even the families of the winners were deeply respected for being related to the winner by blood or not. He ran off without another word whilst checking quickly if anyone had noticed the action. Izuku rubbed his cheek before turning to the pair who were clinging onto each other for dear life. He smiled kindly at them. "I heard you guys want some food? I'm sure my mother can cook you guys something if you want..."

The girls eyes shone and her grip relaxed on Kota as she took a step forward with the boy glaring daggers at Izuku behind her as a threat. "R-really? You give brother and I food?" Izuku nodded his head and held out a soft hand for her to take, she hesitated and he understood, pulling his own hand back but his kind smile never faltering.

He led them down to his house in the winners area which seemed to take the boy by suprise. "You a rich kid or something? Better not be helping us for reputation.." he mumbled.

Izuku chuckled and looked at them with a warm expression. "My family was far from rich before my dad won the games, I guess the shock of it all didn't sit right with him so sadly now it's just me and my mother. And even though he won the games I've tried my best to stay out of the spotlight. I'm not really one for big cameras like dad was." Kota seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded slightly before Izuku clasped his hands together.

"This is it! Oh don't worry about making a mess or anything when we go in, you can explore the living room whilst I go tell mum your hear and go get you some clothes, I understand how cold you guys must be right now..." He opens the door and leads them to the sofa where he gives them both a warm blanket to wrap themselves in before closing the door behind them. He goes up the stairs to find his mother in her room staring at the floor with her knees to her chest and his heart aches with the sight of her looking so down.

"Mum C-can you help me with something?" He asks quietly and her eyes zap straight to his figure before the soften and she smiles slightly. "Of course hunny.."

He leads her downstairs and tells her to please be calm but she couldn't hold back her shock when she sees two thin children wrapped in blankets and laying on each other on her sofa. "Oh my goodness what happened to you two?!" Her voice shocks them before she is pulling the two in her famous motherly hug which will calm nearly anyone. Kota takes a minute or two until he accepts the affection but Eri leans into it almost instantly. Izuku frowned as bit as how these two extremely young kids were left alone on the street to beg for food. 

"Sweeties where is your mother and father? They must be worried sick about you two..." Inko said as she slowly pulled away from the hug and staring at them with worry. "Mommy said we weren't helpful..." Eri said looking sadly at the ground and Izuku decided to come back with the clothes at that point and smile sadly. "Mum you always say you feel pretty lonely when I go out..." he starts but Inko lit up more than he had ever seen her after his dads death.

"If you dearies have no other place to go I would happily take you in as my own" she smiled excitedly and the two were staring at Izuku in disbelief to which he nodded and handed them the clothes. "I usually go out to get some food as it was a part of my life when I was your age so mum got lonely when dad wasn't around. Bot to mention I can sleep on the sofa and you guys can share my bed until we get one installed for you."

The two smile and nod their heads before jumping into their new clothes and hugging Izuku and Inko tightly. And since then the kids have adjusted into life in the Midoriya household. Eri had found and saved a little kitten which she is now taking care of. Kota has also been way more open with Izuku and Inko which delights them. To a stranger he may seem bratty and picky but if you knew him as well as they did you could tell it is just him being protective like when he refused to let the guards prick Eri's thumb as she hated seeing even just an ounce of blood. 

[○●○]

"Ay Zu you gonna eat that?" Kota asked waving his hand infront of Izukus eyes to bring him back to reality and out of his memories. The green haired boy shakes his head slightly before moving it in the middle of his younger siblings. The two thanked him for the food before stuffing their faces again. He turned to look at his mother who was smiling happily at the two and he was glad. His mother was finally back to her normal cheerful motherly self. He turned to the calendar and huffed when he saw the date. 

"Deku... do you think me or Kota-San will have to go to the Hero Games?" 

"Why do they even _call_ it the Hero Games when your just throwing in lots of people just only so 1 can come out alive."

Izuku takes the spotlight as he follows some weird Mark's on the table with his finger. "Our history with the capital isn't great from what I learned in school. Basics is that we got into a war, the capital won and we have to give them tributes to show how we shall never rebel against them ever again. They call the tributes their _heroes_ for fighting in the name of their districts honour. District twelve has only ever had 2 winners in the past 24 games. My father and Aizawa. The other victor is rarely seen but looks incredibly exhausted when he is spotted out buying food or drinks."

"Isn't there going to be a special event this year Deku?" Eri asked almost as if she were hoping everyone would get a break from it. He nodded. "They plan on doing this every quarter of a century so they might start it with something simple like a change in age. I doubt they would give up a volunteer though."

"I'd volunteer for you Eri!" Kota exclaims proudly puffing out his chest but Izuku chuckles and shakes his head. Kota noticed this and pouts. "What's wrong with me going Deku?"

"Ooh my brotherly nickname. Such an insult Kota" he teased, coughing before continuing "You both are old enough to be entered in for your first year however you still have more to see in life, even if it is as simple as going out into nature and staring at its wonders. If anyone were going to volunteer for Eri or you it would be me. I gotta protect you guys as the big bro right?" He winks at them and gives a thumbs up before he hears sniffling coming from where his mother was.

"M-mum..?"

"Izuku if anyone were going to volunteer it's me, I know basic fighting and-"

"NO YOU CANT" He yelled panicked before realising he was stood up before shyly sinking back down into his chair. "Mum you know dad taught me more than you before he left. Not to mention Eri and Kota need you here. Your a better cook and parent altogether. You think I could handle these rascals on my own?"

He got a very loud 'HEY!' from Kota but his mother was smiling sadly whilst looking at the two and Izuku knew he had made a good point. 

"Hey let's not talk about this, the games are next week yes but honestly, what are the chances we will get picked? Like one in a thousand. We don't need to worry about it but I do want everyone to promise me something." The three around him leaned into their chairs waiting for him to finish his request. He looks at each of them with a small smile. "Please, if I get picked I don't want any of you volunteering for me, alright?" They all went silent as Inko finished off her plate before taking all their dishes up to the counter.

He sighed before telling his mother he was going to collect some of the herbs she asked him for yesterday and left waving happily at the house.

"Eh? Where you going kid?"

"A-Aizawa!" Izuku squeaked, he had only seen the man a few times in the big crowds but he never seemed to pay attention to anyone even if they were related to the only other victor of his district.

"Oh-oh I'm going to get some herbs..." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping he would buy the lie but of course Aizawa survived the games on his intelligence, not his brute strength.

"Weird how you said get instead of buy, would have been much clearer... anyways I was passing by when I heard your conversation through the window."

Izuku went silent and his mouth opened a bit in suprise. He couldn't argue that he was spying though as one he was raised with manners and two Aizawa lived right next door so if course he would have to pass their house to get to his.

"Its considerant of you to say that but you pointed out something important about these games. What if the capital decided the children are the ones who go in this time?"

"I'm not letting my siblings go in that arena, not when I could argue my way in or volunteer"

Aizawa chuckled a bit before turning fully to him. "Well if you do then I wouldn't mind teaching you what you need to know about the arena." Izuku nodded in determination and waved kindly to Aizawa before heading off into the area of the fence which was cut off by a rapid wolf trying to probably chase after a hare. Izuku was always strong but his thin appearance made him seem weak, I guess that would always be an advantage in the arena, go after the harder tributes then pick off the rest like bugs.

He crawled through and went to his dugout den and saw a familiar girl standing there waiting for him. She grinned and waved happily over to him and he returned the gesture. "Hey Ochako, hows it going with the buissness?"

She sighed dramatically before sitting down with her legs a d arms crossed whilst pouting. "I got the usual order of 'Your too young to help' and 'We can do this, why not go study with your friends' like I just want to help them build houses what the hell is wrong with that? Thanks to my suggestions our family is able to afford just enough bread for the winter!" 

He chuckled and grabbed his axe. Many people found his fathers famous axe which he used in the arena too hard to hold or throw, saying things along the lines of him having incredible strength to even carry it. Personally Izuku though that everyone in the village was just to weak and starved to be able to carry anything remotely close to their weight.

"Have you been practicing your throw Izuku?" She asked as she tilted her head. He grinned and threw his axe almost like a boomerang and it hit something to his right. They turned their heads to see a rabbits neck sunken deep into the metal blade of the axe.

"Not exactly the cleanest way to kill but I'm sure the Capital is all about the show and gore of it." Ochako shrugs and Izuku rolls his eyes, either way he got food which he could trade for something Eri or Kota likes. Heck maybe just give them the money himself so they can go buy whatever they want with him and their mum.

It was now sunset and the duo parted ways from the market back to their homes. Ochako was always Izukus best friend as she was the only one who wanted to go in the forest with him when they were little. His dad even brought her along on some of his tours on the wildlife and what was safe and what yo should avoid entirely. She knows the basics but Izuku cam recognise almost every plant in their forest now. His father always kept a journal of it which helped majorly when he needed to be reminded of some details on a certain herb. 

He comes back home with a small bag of money and a handful of requested herbs. He places the herbs on the counter which his mother thanks him for and gives the small bag to Kota and Eri to which their eyes light up. "We got get Mittens a new friend!"

"That cat already poops in our room enough! I don't want her to encourage another!"

"Well why not go buy some sweet with it tomorrow with me and mum?" 

"Yeah!" The two yelled at the same time punching their fists into the air above them to demonstrate their determination. They fail to see the tired eyes looking at them through the window with a sad smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and I am planning on uploading the next one as soon as possible.


	2. Tributes

"O-Ow!" Eri says weakly as the needle pricks her thumb. "Oh jesus kid give it a rest, you'll go through worse if you get chosen anyways." The guard grumbles before getting glared at by Kota, Izuku and Inko and he visibly gulped before softly apologising to the girl and asking for the next in line. 

They all stand in neat rows depending on their age and Izuku can spot Eri and Kota in the front rows. He felt nervous for them but stood still nonetheless. 

"As you all know we are having our 25th annual Hero games..." a tall man spoke, he went by the name Toshinori but his close friends called him Yagi. He was in charge of the presentation for the tributes of Izukus district which he was picked on for by the other presenters. It wasn't his fault after all as district twelve got most of their good fighters blown up in the mines. 

Toshinori coughed before taking out a small white slip from his pocket and reading aloud the words printed on it. "As this is our 25th annual Hero games I, Shigaraki Tomura shall pass on a small favour to those who are brave enough..." the crowds of kids, teens and adults are silent, waiting for him to continue. "Anyone can volunteer for any tribute, whether that be a boy volunteering for a girl or a girl volunteering for a boy. This will be the only time I favour you districts as I want to see who has the gut to waste their life for another."

The blonde stuffs the slip in his pocket and nervously walks over to the boys raffle. Izuku stiffens as he watches him reach his hand in the glass sphere. He pulls out a neat white strand of paper and returns to his mic in the centre of the stage. He clears his voice before announcing. "And the chosen tribute from the boys is... Mineta Minoru, please wherever you stand may you join us up on stage boy."

Izuku felt no sympathy for the small boy his age being forced out of the crowd and towards the stage by the guards who are holding him by the arms. The boy was a disgrace to their district and Izuku was suprised at himself for not feeling sorry if he died first. Sure it would bring a bad name of the district for having such an unbehaved man but he could see some of the girls from the other side of the field sighing in relief. Honestly everyone knew he wasn't going to win so they were already pleased. A tribute almost everyone could agree on was rare in itself. 

Toshinori walks over to the girls glass sphere and pulls out the first slip he touches. He walks back to the mic and has his head held high as he says the next tributes name. "And the honour of being District twelve's second tribute goes to... Eri Midoriya" 

Izuku swore time stopped for a second and he spotted Kota reacting the same. He was pulled out of his stance when he saw Kota making a move to obviously go try and take her place but he was faster having more exercise than his brother. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE SIR!" He yells as he runs out of his line towards Eri desperately. Toshinori looks suprised by the determination of the boy when Izuku stands metres away from Eri and is staring at him with a fierce expression.

"Young lad are you sure..."

"Yes! The special rule of these games was someone could volunteer for any tribute even if they are a different gender! I volunteer to take my little sisters place and nothing is convincing me otherwise!" The guards let go of their tight grip on Eri and she makes a beeline for Izuku and hugs him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life. He rubs her back soothing as she sobs into his shoulder and sees Kota staring at him in disbelief and respect at the same time as he slowly moves forward to hug him as well. 

"Shh I'll be ok guys. I said I'd volunteer for any of you didn't I? You know I'm too stubborn to let you die without teaching you guys proper manners at the dining table." They chuckled weakly at Izukus attempt to lighten the mood and the guards held them in place once they all let go of their hug but Izuku noticed how their grip on the children had softened enough so it wouldn't hurt and only keep them grounded. He gave them a nod in gratitude in which they nodded back. This was the first time ever that someone volunteered for another in their District and Izuku was determined that he was going to honour his district whether he lives or dies. He will at least make it into the last 5 before he is happy and knows most of the other tributes will be acting the same. 

"Well then may we please have a round of applause for our districts very first volunteer!" Toshi exclaims trying to brighten up the mood but all the crowds do is look at him sadly. Izuku was one of the most respected kids because he was kind and generous, always helping others before himself even when those others might have bullied him. He could tell some were holding back tears, mainly his best friend Ochako but he refused to cry as he knew there were cameras watching his every move at the moment. Toshi mumbles something about a tough crowd before saying his usual speech of thanking everyone for coming out and "I hope we have a magnificent Hero Games this year!"

Next thing Izuku and Mineta knew they were being pulled away behind the curtains whilst the rest of the district were allowed to continue on with their day but he knew his friends and family would stay. They were just like that sometimes. 

"Hey Izuku was it?" Mineta grumbled. Izuku snapped his eyes down at him. "Yeah?" He spat but all his disgust went away when Mineta spoke next.

"That was really brave of you... I don't think I would ever have the guts to volunteer even if it were my father, I'd just be too scared." 

"Umm thank you...? Sorry I guess I expected something different coming from you.." And as quickly as it left, all his disrespect came rushing back at his door with an exclusive package deal of brotherhood.

"But I was excited to share a part of the train with a cute girl like he-" Izuku smacks him on the head _hard_ before Mineta howls in pain and they hear chuckling next to them. They meet the very same eyes if the man who was going to be their instructor and basically their fanbase leader.

"Aizawa?!" Mineta shrieks. Izuku rolled his eyes at the other boys actions but Aizawa seems unaffected by them. 

"Nice to know I'll get to teach you the basics after all Izuku" he nodded his head respectively at the green haired boy. Izuku returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Alright everyone families are waiting at the train station, my apologies but we _are_ on a tight schedule with the other Districts and I don't want them to think we are lazy." The three are being pushed towards what the teens can only guess it the train station. Only tributes and Hero Game crew members ever get to go on it. He spots his mother resting a hand on Eri and Kotas shoulders as they hug her sides. Ochako is kneeling next to them no doubt telling them comforting words but then they spot him and come rushing up and tackle him ubtil he is falling on the ground.

"You better come back Deku!" Kota sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeves before getting off of him and pouting with tears falling down his face. Izuku knew he was scared and ruffled hair with a big grin. Eri cried in his chest and he lifted her with him when he stood up. Using one hand to support Eri and another to hold Kotas hand. They walked over to where Ochako was bursting into tears and hugging his left shoulder tight like Eri was and his mother just stared at him with her own tears crawling down her cheeks. Izuku gestured for her to come over and he gave them all a big group hug before letting go.

He was about to enter the train before Ochako called out to him. He turned around and was shocked to see something wrapped up in worn out blankets. By the feel of both side of the object he already knew what it was and thanked Ochako dearly before yelling at Kota and Eri. "Hey guys! Take care of mum for me please! Oh AND REMEMBER YOUR MANNERS!"

Kota pouted at the last bit and Izuku waved goodbye with a sad smile. Once they were inside the train Aizawa and Toshinori led them to the back of the train. "Seeing as we are district twelve we get the bottom carts. The carts are quite big so we will be having you guys in separate rooms on the last one whilst the one next to you is the dining area. The last one is for the adults so no need to worry about us"

"So what's with that pile of worn out rags?" Mineta asked curiously whilst trying to touch Izukus object. The boy raised his arms and Mineta complained seeing as his body wasn't built for reaching up high. 

"Guess you will have to wait then" Izuku said smirking at the more complaints he got. Izuku walked into his temporary room for the next few days seeing as the districts were a fair ways part from each other he decided to catch up on some sleep. He had to stay up all last night because his sister and brother were scared of being picked, he swore one of the two had a superpower which could tell the future. 

A knock on his door broke his trance and he looked up to see Toshinori standing there. "Oh my boy dinner is ready..." Izuku nodded with a small smile and followed the blonde to the dinner table where Aizawa and Mineta already were.

"Once we are done here you two are to go to bed instantly as tomorrow we are going to reach District Eleven. And they allow tributes to stand at the doorway of the train if they want to know who is joining them in the arena."

"Oh so we can get a look at our competition?" 

"Exact-"

"Your giving the other tributes what they want by doing that." Izuku huffed whilst playing with his fork seeing as he finished his plate. "Yeah sure your getting a one on one look at your competitors but your also allowing them to do the same with you. We are at an advantage seeing as we have the back of a train to go stand on and look from without being seen."

Aizawa smirked at this explanation and patted him n the shoulder. "Ain't you just a clever boss, well observed so I take it you will be travelling to the back when we reach our next district?"

"Most likely.." He just needed to hope that he could sustain his talkative habits for that long... at least in the forest he had Ochako or the animals to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where a list of all the new tributes and their District will be. Just to keep you reminded ;3
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6:  
> District 7:  
> District 8:  
> District 9:  
> District 10:  
> District 11:  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	3. District 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapters were a bit on the short side so here is your 3rd early. :D

Izuku woke up that day to hear the familiar speech the presenters always gave and opens his curtains to find out he could get a decent view of the stage and who was on it, he called out to Mineta who came in with some pjamas looking tired but Izuku saw it fade away when he looked outside. 

"Damn never knew a district could be so excited for the games... I was terrified!" He complained but Izuku chuckled, providing the most reasonable explanation. 

"Well District twelve lost most of our best fighters in the mines and I doubt anything like that could happen here in district eleven. They focus on Agriculture I believe which is much safer than Coal meaning their chances of winning the games are higher."

"You think someone is gonna volunteer?"

"Probably not...if you looked closely when the girl got picked no one said a thing until she began making her way up stage. They were nervous they were going to be picked and although it seems like encouragement it isn't. They are just happy that they didn't get picked."

Mineta nodded his head in understanding. "Hey check out how the boy looks when making his way up the steps, you think he has something against the games?"

"Mineta come on everyone has _something_ against the games but look at the way he side glances at the woman with black hair. No doubt worried for her so I'm guessing they are either related which is doubtful from their different features or the boy has it for the girl and I swear to god Mineta compel yourself around the female tributes unless you want to be the first one out."

Mineta laughed it off and took his opportunity when the two were making their way inside the train. The boy looked like he was being scolded by his father whilst the girl looked like she was being congratulated. Once inside they were shown their rooms and everyone went inside the common area cart. 

Mineta sat down next to Momo way too close for comfort and Izuku was watching him from the doorway very carefully. He preferred not being seen unless he has to deal with his districts other tribute.

"Heyy so how you doing so far?" Mineta asks Momo who seems a bit uncomfortable. The tributes have a few hours in the same room if they want to talk and not feel alone for the days worth of trips they have to take. Todoroki is glaring daggers at Mineta at the moment who doesn't seem to be noticing but unlike Todoroki, Izuku is fed up with the other tribute.

"Umm I'm doing fine on this lovely day, thank you for asking."

"Hey wanna come see my roo-" Izuku grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him through the open door leading towards their district rooms. He turned back at the girl who seemed shocked and relieved at the same time and the boy with the different coloured hair visibly relaxed. "I apologise ma'am but trust me not all of our District behaves like that." 

Izuku bowed and gave a small wave before yelling at Mineta about what he was doing trying to groom the other tributes. Todoroki swore he could hear Mineta whine but they heard a ' _Whack!_ ' before Izuku came back into the room seeming pleased with himself.

"I finally took out the trash, he is now locked in his room until dinner time so feel free to talk about whatever you guys want, I will be on guard to make sure the nuisance doesn't get out."

Momo chuckled at the nicknames, it was pleasing to know not everyone from District twelve was misbehaved like how her friends said they were. This green haired boy obviously respected everyones rights and was well mannered and composed. Momo would have wanted to be friends with him if they weren't going into the arena together. 

"I'm Momo and I appreciate your help with the tribute."

Izuku gives a small smile "Izuku and there was no need, back at home there was always someone to watch over the pervert so I guess I got the job by bad luck. Keep this between us three but our District was secretly happy Mineta got chosen."

The ends of Todorokis mouth perked up and Momo giggled.

"Shoto" he said blankly but Izukus smile seemed to light up nevertheless before he waved happily to them as he walked towards Minetas door to make sure he didn't leave it.

[○●○]

An hour had passed since the tributes last interaction and now it was time for dinner. They were taken to one of the largest carts where 12 rounds tables were scattered and Izuku and Mineta chose to have the one furthest away from all the rest. Aizawa looked pleased by this whilst Toshinori looked a bit agitated by it.

"Shouldn't we pick ones closer to the rest so we can talk more and build up alliances?" The blonde asks but Aizawa shakes his head.

"You may not like this answer but you were never in the games, the boys made a very clever choice as it gives us more privacy if we wish to discuss our matters further during food. Not to mention now that there are more tributes coming in some from Districts one to four will be planning on teaming up like usual and scoping out the competition. Boys"

Izuku and Mineta look at Aizawa, Izuku with an innocent curiosity but Mineta looking bored. "I don't want you two going anywhere near tributes from Districts one to four if you can help it. Can you also tell us what your were carrying into the train was Izuku?"

All eyes were now on his and he raised his hands infront if his chest. "N-nothing important."

"Then why couldn't I touch it?" Mineta pouted but Izuku glared at him. "Knowing your dirty habits I don't know where your disgusting hands have been"

They heard a whistle and saw Todoroki and Momo entering the cart. The girl waved happily at them but the boy simply looked away before picking a table closer to theirs. Toshinori groaned when their presenter Mrs. Joke entered in after and waved rapidly at them. Aizawa merely glared at her to which she laughs.

"My oh my I never knew the only District twelve winner would be so handsome." Izuku felt pissed at that statement because Aizawa wasn't the _only winner_ and the fact how Mineta won't stop questioning him on his object is making his anger harder to conceal. Aizawa must have noticed Izukus tense posture because next he spat out at her.

"I wasn't the _only one_ and stay away from me and my tributes, you have already personally offended one seeing as their dad suffered from the shock of winning the games."

"Oh right that dude, he seemed a bit coo-coo to be hone-"

"Can you shut up for one second or is that not possible for you to do?!" Izuku stood up and pointed at her accordingly with a snarl on his face. 

"You got your own tributes to worry about so don't come over to us like we are going to some party, this is a life or death situation for most of us but of course _you_ wouldn't understand. You probably didn't even _think_ of how my dad felt having to kill innocent souls fighting for their life so I don't want you accusing him of going nuts when he was used to a peaceful life before being DRAGGED INTO THIS HELL HOLE!"

Mineta was holding Izuku back barely by his right arm but the constant smile on Ms. Jokes faced disappeared as she looked at Izuku in shock. Momo and Todoroki had overheard and were also suprised to hear that a tribute from District 12 had a family member that died because of winning. Wasn't winning meant to be a ticket to luxury? 

"Well now you _really_ pissed of my tribute, get lost presenter before I tell Shigaraki your breaking the rules by ignoring your own." Aizawa spat and he was now stood up straight against Izuku, placing a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder.

"Shoto I never knew he could get that mad.. I saw how he acted with his other tribute when they were talking to me but.."

"I'm curious to how he will do in the arena Momo... he seems very fierce at times but then it's almost like he turns into a completely different person other times."

That night Ms. Joke didn't speak much despite her tributes best attempts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an updated list of all the tributes and their District! :D
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6:  
> District 7:  
> District 8:  
> District 9:  
> District 10:  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	4. District 10

"Its weird how little we see of the other District twelve tribute. Normally don't tributes try to lighten the mood up and get to know each other?" Momo asks but Todoroki shook his head. "Momo I know this is hard to hear but remember that we are entering an arena. We will have to kill to live. I guess he doesn't wanna get on a personal level with someone from another district as that would prove fatal if it came down to him and that person facing off."

"Ah so it is a strategy which could help us in the arena when it comes to facing each other?" She asks putting her hand to her chin in deep thought.

"Indeed and a very sensible one at that-"

"IZUKU PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH IT!" Mineta yelled as he ran around the common room and the two teens chatting with a very mad looking Izuku chasing after him with rage, shocking the two District Elevens.

"YES YOU DID YOU SLIMY PERVERT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF!" He yelled and booted Mineta into the wall with his foot once he finally caught up to them where he fell off like a sticker before falling in a daze. Izuku takes a few deep breaths and pauses for a second before rushing to the window. Todoroki and Momo didn't know what he was doing in the slightest. 

"Guys look there are huge crowds of cattle outside! That means we must be reaching District 10 everyone" he said happily like he didn't just try to knock out the same tribute from his district. Mineta was up in seconds and at his side and Todoroki and Momo also stood behind them looking through the window. 

"I never knew District 10 had so much..."

"They produce livestock for the Capitol and even sometimes other Districts so it's only to be expected of them. Most people here are probably experienced in herbs and animal procedures and cares which might be helpful in the arena if a part of it includes wildlife or nature which is to be expected usually." Izuku explained to Todoroki and the boys attention returned back to the window but all their smiles faltered when they saw the huge butcher houses and then the stage where the tributes were picked. 

"Oh I hate it when children are picked, almost no one volunteers to help them as well."

"Izuku volunteered" Mineta deadpanned before all eyes turned to Izuku.

"You volunteered?" Todoroki asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well ... yes?" He glared at Mineta for telling them a very personal detail but turned his gaze towards the two staring at him curiously. "My younger adopted sister was picked and as the older brother I gotta do everything I can for her and my little bro to keep them safe. I know this may not sound the best seeing as we might fight but I swore to them I would do everything in my power to come home to them. And I didn't want her alone with the District pervert. No way" Momo chuckled at the last part and smiled softly at him. 

"Hey why not make an alliance?" Todoroki said out of nowhere and everyone looked at him confused. "What? We get along on a basic level and we could probably use all the help we can get in there. I know they call it the Hero Games because they call the tributes their Districts heroes but what if there is more to the meaning than what the Capital is implying?"

Mineta shakes his head. "I got no problem being around you guys but you can't kill us at the moment, I don't trust you-"

"Mineta I wasn't exactly talking to you" 

"W-wait so you were talking to m-me?" Izuku stammered. Todoroki nodded and Momo clasped her hands together. "Oh yes it would be perfect! I know a few basics in fighting but my skills and mainly with my sigh and brain. I'm very observant and can come up with a few ideas in the arena for sure!"

Izuku smiled slightly at the suggestion because it meant people thought he was worth being around but the loud horns brought their attention to the stage where two more tributes were saying their last goodbyes to their family. One of them had a black raven on their shoulder all throughout the time the other was saying goodbye. They walked onto the train and barely noticed the four waiting for them to return before they were guided back into the common room. 

"Jesus christ god why did you give me no hot ladi-"

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO HIT YOU UNTIL YOU RESPECT PEOPLE MINETA!" Izuku yelled and Mineta whined, running back into his room. Izuku seemed kind when he looked at them before he heard another door open and he bowed slightly before sprinting off to his room yelling again. 

"STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF MINETAAA!" He said with his hands in the air and they could hear Mineta shriek before hearing another ' _Whack!_ ' coming from down the hall. 

"I guess those two don't get along well." 

"I-It's complicated, they are both from the same District and they can seem like buddies at some times but The smaller boy was classed as their districts pervert so Izuku tries to keep him in check."

"Oh I see.." Tokoyami said looking at the ground. The raven poked his cheek and he protested before sitting down opposite Todoroki and Momo and Izuku was now coming back into the room with an object covered in rags held protectively to his chest with Mineta behind him staring at the raga like they had just called him a hobo.

"I'm Fumikage and this is Koda, he prefers people to call him by his last name and he rarely talks" Koda nods shyly and give the black raven small pets which the bird doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm Momo and this is Shoto" she said happily. 

"I wonder how many girls will actually join the Hero Games this year..."

"Oh so you hit me for complaining but you get a free pass?!"

"Shut up Mineta! You were groaning because you just want to touch them, I am asking because it's likely more men will be in these games! After all I'm sure the other districts can afford to have relationships at our age..."

"Your district doesn't allow dating at your age?" Fumikage asked. Izuku shook his head and looked like he was debating the matter himself. 

"Its more like as soon as you are of working age you do everything you can to supply for the family, it's not that we can't it's just that we don't have that much time to. Even the girls go into any reasonable jobs they could find when old enough. And Mineta before you complain about me having the time I still go out to feed others. You know our district is the worst out of all of them."

Mineta opened his mouth like he was about to devate against Izuku but after some hesitation he closed his mouth tight before pouting and mumbling something. 

"Hey did you guys here about the commotion in District 1?" Fumikage asked.

"No we don't really bother with the TVs in here" Todoroki mumbled.

"Well apparently people are fighting over who get to volunteer to be in the games. Even some of the girls want to join in." 

"Just what we need, blood thirsty opponents "Izuku groaned. "Hey Fumikage you and Koda wanna team up? I mean if all the districts from 12 to at least 6 team up then wouldn't we be able to take on Districts 1 to 4? Then we could all go in separate groups after and continue splitting when needed until their is only one winner?"

"Very interesting plan Izuku, Koda?" He turned and Koda nodded with a small smile and Fumikage smiled as well turning back to the tributes. "You got District 10 in on you idea. Now all that is left to do is convince the other districts before we get to District 4."

"That leaves around a day or two for everyone to try and get them in on the plan before we enter the next area"

"Won't most of them turn to District 1 and 2 for an alliances anyways?" Mineta asked.

"Those districts are strict about their alliances, you would barely classify as worthy if you were from 5." Todoroki mentioned. It was a good observation how the higher districts never seemed like many others were worthy of their presence.

"Alright how about seeing as we know everyone here is not going to backstab anyone else we give a brief explanation of our skills? Just one word like stealth offence or defence to keep it blunt so we don't have unfair advantages when we split?"

"Very thoughtful of you Izuku" Momo pointed out and hummed happily before going first. "I specialise in art!" Todoroki gave her a small smile before spotting Izuku looking at him with a smug look raising and lowering his eyebrows. Todoroki went red at the cheeks and looked away before continuing along the line.

"Offence and defence"

"Offence and Defence" Fumikage said and pointed towards Koda "He is more of a support, hard to explain." Izuku shook his head slightly whilst smiling before giving a thumbs up as if to tell Tokoyami that he didn't have to put it into words.

"Ranged" Mineta spoke up and puffed out his chest in pride. He was always known for having quite good aim with his throwing skills so Izuku guessed he probably worked on that when he wasnt flat out drunk or horny which is almost never. Dude is always causing trouble when Izuk users him.

"Offence, Defence and more" Izuku deadpanned like it was no big deal but the others looked at him with suprise before Todoroki gave him a soft smile. "Guess it was the right choice to team up with you"

He chuckled " Don't say anything yet until we get to the training area. I don't want to be given too much credit when the other districts will be showing off. I'm still a bit hesitant with this alliance as well and I'm sure I am not the only one with a few small doubts. I just really want to keep the fight fair for us whilst having an advantage when teaming up against District One, Two, Three and Four."

"About that actually, do you think it would be nice if we kept away from the things we are best at? I know we are planning on teaming with half the tributes but I doubt the other districts will pass up a chance to find our weaknesses" Momo pointed out she wasn't lying when she said she could be observant and thoughtful about the future.

"Ah why not go to the less favoured areas such as art and small traps then? I mean I can kill but they aren't always clean so the lessons would help in hunting anyways. Not to mention then the other district won't really know where we excel" Izuku mumbled shyly. Everyone in the group agreed and raised their fists into the air with determination. 

"Hey when we split up into smaller groups we should stick to us 6, I'm sure we will get along with other tributes but us all together just seems like the epic team already. Offences and Defences, ranges and stealth. Not to mention having supports are very helpful" Momo says with a soft smile on her face.

"Heck yeah we aren't splitting up. We'll revenge anyone in this group who might die in there by killing their killer too!" Mineta said and everyone paused for a second before hesitantly raising their fists in the air with a less enthusiastic "yeah...?"

Izuku was happy the other tributes so far weren't stuck up at least. He is gonna miss talking to them like this in the arena where death will surely be around every corner.

"So should we all come here for meals on some days? We obviously want to have a plan before we enter the arena or we are basically going in blind. I hate not knowing things too..." Todoroki mentioned and everyone nodded along. 

"What about when the tributes are allowed their hour or so of time together we all head off into one of our rooms when more tributes start showing up? I mean they are big enough to hold up to 10 people im sure and have everyone still comfy so I'm sure a room can handle us 6." Momo suggested and everyone looked at her with appreciation. 

"Great! So its settled then, when we get free time we plan and strategise, not to mention I wouldn't feel too safe talking around our competition with District 1 around us and so." Izuku said clasping his hands together. Oh they had this in the bag. Those District 1 tributes wont know what him 'em!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an updated list of all the tributes and their District! :D
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6:  
> District 7:  
> District 8:  
> District 9:  
> District 10: Koji Koda + Fumikage Tokoyami  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	5. District 9

It was a nice day outside and every now and then you could hear the Mockingbirds outside. Seeing as it was getting hotter they all decided it would be best to open a few windows in the common area cart and the dining cart seeing as that is where the tributes and presenters spend most of their time. 

The cart everyone was in was quiet except for the muttering coming from the tributes. That was when Miss Joke came in happily and waved one of here fu hands in the air at the teens.

"Morning tributes!" Miss Joke says cheerly whilst holding two cups of coffee, giving one to Aizawa who was laying on the sofa watching the news on the TV about politics or something which no one else was paying attention too because it seemed boring to the tributes.

Izuku, Mineta, Shoto, Momo, Koda and Fumikage are all sitting in the corner of the same cart where a few rugs, bookshelves filled to the brim and beanbags were. They sat in a circle and all turned their heads at the greeting and greeted her back with even more enthusiasm coming from Momo and Izuku.

"My my Aizawa these years ain't messing around eh? Already becoming friends and planning against the higher ups" She nudged his side with her elbow hard to get his full attention and he winced a bit before taking a deep breath and staring blankly at the woken next to him. "Jesus christ can you be less annoying for once?"

"Oh come on our tributes have already shown obvious signs that they will probably work together in the _arena_." She holds her syllables longer on the last word and Aizawa shivers at the memories which followed suite. The tributes were shown to be fighting but Aizawa knew better. After all it was rare to have an actual winner return home with their own thoughts. Even from District 1.

"Ah young boys and girls your all hereglad to know..." Toshinori says with a guilty smile plastered on his face which rises suspicion in the teens before him. 

"Heh heh you all missed your cleaning times yesterday whilst planning in the rooms so the maids got a bit-"

"No one is looking horrible on this train if we have anything to say about it!" Three ladies dressed in black and white exclaim at the same time. They storm right over to the tributes who seem stunned and grab the closest one which just so happens to be Mineta. 

"Now because you missed your schedule dearies we will make sure you are all sparkly and clean!" The tallest one who us currently holding Mineta grins devilishly at them like they just signed their souls off which wasn't too far off the case when they thought about it.

"Oui" A young posh and blonde boy who is most likely from the Capitol says. He enters the room with an outfit so shiny Izukus eyes burned just looking at it. "I am here to make sure none of you dears try to leave our expertise~" 

Mineta pales as he is being dragged off and all the tributes look at each other worridely. They all went through it once as soon as they entered the train and it was a literal hell whenever they had to be soaked. The maids practically tore your skin off with the hardest sponges in existence and removed any signs that they were from the Districts whether it be mud, scars and usually styling their hair and adding a bit of makeup. Yes the boys couldn't escape it either as they were curious of how it felt. In the end let's just say they wondered how the hell women were so ok with having that stuff on their faces all day.

They offered to try and fix Izukus hair but he couldn't be bothered with dealing with all the knots he could guess was in there. They also tried drying Shotos half split hair red as it was easier but he refused over and over until the maids eventually gave up.

However that just gave them more of a reason to make their soaks extra painful with their harsh scrubbing and boiling hot water. Izuku couldn't believe this was what people in the Capital went through daily. Once everyone went through their own personal hell they noticed the scenery outside being nothing but fields of wheat. 

"Izuku does District 9 focus on producing bread?" Fumikage asked and Izuku gave him a shrug. "Basically but the category of what the product falls into is grains. Surprisingly I hear District 9 is one of the biggest out of all of the Districts. Most of the people here with probably be strong from all the farming or extremely good cooks. Heck maybe even both."

Everyone takes in this new information before they hear someone violently yelling to volunteer for a young boy who seemed terrified as the guards were trying to force him up on the stage. He was big and bulky but smiled sweetly with his unusually big lips at the boy who just got freed from the horror of the games. 

The girl who got chosen seemed young and beautiful, much like Momo. She had long smooth ginger hair fit in a perfect ponytail, her clothes were simple yet showed off her curves and her teeth were as white as snow.

She strides up to the stage without hesitation and wore a big determined grin on her face. They both said their goodbyes to the cheering audience and made their way behind the curtains where everyone could spot Kendos smile slowly fading as the boy puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She relaxes a bit but the group decide it might be better to get first impressions done and out of the way.

"Finally another beautiful lady in this pla-" Mineta stopped when he suddenly got slapped hard on the back of his head again and he ran to the sofa for protection from Izukus glares. Izuku then turned his attention back to the new tributes and his usual smile returned to him within an instant.

"Hi there! I'm Izuku nice to meet you guys!" He holds out his hand but neither of them take it and they stare at everyone else almost confused. Izuku awkwardly retracted his hand before coughing into it to fill the silence. 

Then suddenly something in the ginger girls eyes shine bright with recognition and she instantly goes towards Izuku with admiration pointing at him happily. "Your the boy who volunteered for your little sister right? She seemed so young, was it her first time being in the lottery so to speak?" Sato grumbled something about him volunteering annyoes that he didn't get the similar praise Izuku was getting but Kendo waved it off. 

"Rikido I know you secretly wanted to have a chance to prove yourself in the arena, you would have volunteered for anyone this year after all that training however this boy here did it out of the determination to save the little girl, you can't tell me either that this green haired boy _wanted_ to go into the arena and you could see how terrified she was even from the stage cameras! Adorable brotherly moment..." Kendo sighed dreamily as if he were a prince in shining armour and Izuku shrugged unable to talk for a second but he found his words quickly.

"Um yeah...Eri was my adopted sibling along with my other younger adopted sibling Kota, I promised them that I would volunteer to protect them any time and I was determined to keep that promise even if it means going into the arena again... IFIDOWINIMSORRYTHATISRUDETOSAY." Kendo squealed and Fumikage _finally_ decided to get involved with the main reason they are even talking to them and take the attention off of Izuku which the boy mentally thanked him for.

"Right well I'm sure you guys have heard of all the warriors in the higher districts wanting to volunteer right?" The pair infront of them stiffens for a minute before nodding with their expressions turning serious.

"Yeah, our plan is to team up at least half of the tributes to take them out, its seems as though they would be the biggest threat the longer the games happen." He deadpanned and the girl and boy looked at all of them like they had each just grown a second head.

"You gotta be kidding me, so what happens if we do take out the higher districts?" Sato questioned raising an eyebrow and eyeing Tokoyami closely as to show his suspicion. 

"Then the rest of us split into groups of our choice, whether that be going solo, with another or as a small group. We would continue to split and hunt others down fairly until it us just one versus one." Fumikage explained and Kendo seemed satisfied. 

"I think it would be better to just do a mutual terms sort of alliance. What about telling people in all the other districts to only attempt to go to the higher ones? Like if we run into each other then we don't acknowledge the other group. If that continued then at least the games will have to add something in to kill some of us including the higher ones, it's like lasting as long as possible in the wild." Kendo said matter-of-factly.

"That would be easier than a big group alliance, then also the higher districts might not know that they are being teamed up against?" Sato mentioned. Everyone nodded at him in agreement before the maids came and started pulling on Kendo'd and Sato's arms. The 6 in front of them just looked guilty whilst waving meekly at them.

It was now dinner and the tables closest to District 12's table were filled. They thought this would be a nice idea and Aizawa never complained about it but instead encouraged it a bit.

"I'm shocked..." the black haired said whilst eating a piece of beef. "When I went in almost none of the other tributes wanted to form an alliance with our District..."

"W-well A-Aizawa I think I-it might be to do w-with the higher Districts is a-all." Izuku said, he always felt a bit nervous around the winner and he never knew why. 

"Alright I can understand that reason but I'm being serious now Izuku." The green haired boy tenses up. "What did you bring along in the train? Your refusing to let anyone even touch the rags surrounding it." The boy refused to speak but thank god the other tributes were close, Todoroki interrupted. "What if it's some big idea of his but he doesn't want to share cause it could guarantee his win? I wouldn't share a weapon like that, not even with my mentor as it would create a more dramatic reaction."

" _Is_ it a weapon Izuku?" The boy nodded slightly and Aizawas brows furrowed with a bit of concern. "Does it have anything to do with your father by any chance?"

He was as still as a statue and silent like how he had been ever since this conversation started but that was all Aizawa needed. "Your father was very strong Izuku are you sure you could even run with something he was able to use?" 

"Of course Izuku could carry and run with whatever it is, have you seen the things he can carry in town for others?" Mineta shoots back at their mentor like _he_ was offended by Aizawas claims. It was moments like this when Izuku can lower his disgust for the other just a bit. 

The rest of that night was silent and everyone went straight to bed. Izuku sighed as he looked over to the pile of rags and decided for good measures to lock his door incase Mineta decided to try and grab the thing whilst Izuku is asleep. He just wanted to get to the Capital and finish this trip already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an updated list of all the tributes and their District! :D
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6:  
> District 7:  
> District 8:  
> District 9: Rikido Sato + Itsuka Kendo  
> District 10: Koji Koda + Fumikage Tokoyami  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	6. District 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer Chapter because yall deserve it ♡

Izuku slept in later that day. He couldn't be bothered with meeting the suns bright shine but a knock on his door told him otherwise. He stumbled out of bed and lazily walked to open up the door. 

"S-Shoto?!" The boy pushed passed him and Izuku closed the door now fully awake and walking over to join Todoroki and sit next to him on Izukus bed. 

"Izuku I don't know what to do! I was passing by Momo's room and she said now she will never be with who she loves and I'm hurt! Why was I hurt by those words?! Your smart so I came to you..." Izuku put a reassuring hand on Todorokis shoulder and the other stared at him.

"You have it bad for her don't you?" 

"E-Eh?!" He stood up and used a hand to cover his mouth whilst staring at a smug looking Izuku. 

"Don't worry having feelings is natural and she is a good person altogether. Have you ever considered for how confident she is she probably said that like she knew she would never be with them. For example if..." silence followed and he stared at Todoroki with a look that clearly says _'seriously?_ ' the boys eyes flashed with recognition and he removed the hand covering his mouth. Izuku was urging him to finish the sentence himself and not have to hear it from anyone else.

"They came here with her?" Izuku sighed in relief and clapped his hands together slowly. 

"Great! Now you caught up I think it would be best to start thinking how you want to go about this."

"Hm? About what?" 

"Oh please everyone has a reason to either die or live in that arena. For example I have my family to go back to. What I'm talking about is if you really love Momo then you should make sure it is only down to you two left when our group finally splits off towards the end of the games. If I don't win I want at least you guys, Fukuyami or Koda to win. I'll take Mineta down with me if it happens dont worry" Izuku winks and Todoroki chuckles. 

"Izuku?" Momos voice could be heard from the other side of the door and Todoroki panics a bit. Izuku pushed him off of his bed on the other side where Momo couldn't see him and walked over to the door, opening it to see a distressed Momo.

"Oh? Hi Momo can I help you?"

"M-May I please come in Izuku?" He nodded and closed the door behind her, she was now sat on his bed facing him and he remembered his talk with Todoroki so he decided to respect his friends feelings and sit on a chair a metre or so away from her. 

"I-I know we just m-met in all but I need advice. And I feel like you'd be the most r-reasonable to talk to about it." He nodded his head and put his chin in his palm whilst assessing her body posture. She was stiff which usually meant she was nervous and it seems as if the words are struggling to come out of her mouth.

"Try being in a more relaxed stance Momo, trist me it helps enormously when trying to talk about something you might not be comfortable with." She nodded gratefully and she laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling with Izuku turning his head to the side a bit. Momo was used to wearing skirts after all and he didn't want to seem like Mineta.

"A-Anyways I'm scared..."

"Hm? Why so- Unlessyoudontwanttotalkaboutit!" He sputtered as his mothers manners were practically drilled into his brain. 

She chuckled a bit before going silent for a moment and then speaking up shyly. "I like someone on this train but I'm too scared to do anything about it as we are going to be in a blood bath soon..."

"Hey if I were you I would get it over and done with, if they like you back then you'll know it by the time we reach the arena but if this person brings up any suspicion of just using you then you can always come to be Momo. I'll be like your big bro" Izuku puffed out his chest proudly and Momo went into a fit of laughter seeing as Izuku was shorter than everyone except Mineta at the moment so it felt a bit comedic how he said he would be the bigger brother.

"Your right though Izuku! I'll go find Todoroki right now!" She said with determination and Izuku had to fight with the smirk threatening to appear on his lips. He led her politely to the door and opened and closed it for her, she waved happily to him and he returned the gesture.

Once he closed the door he leaned against it with a huff and dragged a hand down his face tiredly. "Why do I seem like the perfect love council..?" He laid on his bed sideways and looked over the edge to see Todorokis shocked face. Izuku chuckled. "Well I guess you got your answer from the lady herself"

Shoto was pulled out of his trance and his face turned a bright pink and he curled up into a ball. Izuku hoisted him up with little effort despite the other being bigger than him. "Go on you gotta go find Yaomomo!" He pushed the protesting Todoroki all the way to the door and closed it behind them. Momo was at the end of the hallway and Izuku called out to her. She looked suprised to see Todoroki there with him but came over in her happy mood. She gave a questioning look at Izuku to which he came up with the perfect lie.

"He was at the end of the train where a small balcony thing was, view was gorgeous and my room had a door which led to it, I totally forgot he was out there whilst we were chatting, heh heh. Don't worry you can't hear anything from inside the train out there though." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before seeing how closed off Momo seemed and he remembered their conversation. 

"Well I gotta go look after my stuff and make sure Mineta doesn't get to it... I'll leave you guys alone to talk in... this big open hallway?" He emphasied the last thing and Momo taking the hint grabbed Todorokis arm and began leading him to their section of the train with a happy Izuku waving them off and winking at Momo who in return looked st the ground with a hint if pink reaching her cheeks.

[○●○]

The next day Izuku was up and ready by sunrise. Sleeping through most of yesterday really did wonders for his mind as he stretched and strolled over to the common cart. A few maids were passing by who he greeted politely, some seemed ignorant whilst others returned the gesture but he felt sympathy for those who pointed at the mouth and did a slicing motion. Those people had the worst punishment, having their tongue cut off and being forced to work for the Capitol without being able to vocally defend themselves.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room, facing a decent sized TV. He then remembered what happened at District 12 during the picking of the tributes and guessed it was probably podcasted all throughout the districts and Capital.

He also recalled Kendo recognising him but shrugged it off until a disturbing thought introduced itself. _They know your weak spot_. He shook it out of his head quickly though before trying to work the TV.

It seemed hopeless and he threw the remote against the pillow next to him which in fact worked and got the TV to start playing and he saw crowds gathering around 4 figures. One was a redhead with eyes the colour of his hair. Next to him was a Grey haired boy around the redheads age looking almost exactly like him.

A bigger more bulky guy with one eye missing was opposite them along with a grumpy looking blonde with eyes the colour of crimson. Izuku shivered at the sight as they went all out on each other with the bulky guy and the blonde standing out on top, they look at each other with something similar to disgust and turn to face the camera.

The blonde walked away from the commotion whilst the bulky also blonde had his chest puffed out proudly as he talked to the interviewers who were pushing and shoving to try and get a good question in. He decides to answer the biggest Question of all.

"Yes I am extremely happy to get to crush those other Districts into the ground. District 1 _will_ win this years games!" The crowd cheered his name which turned out to be 'Muscular' and Izuku froze, the other two looked completely knocked out and this was only to decided who got to go _into_ the games?! He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Todoroki looking at him with some sort of sympathy in his eyes as he moved around to join the boy on the sofa. "They really are idiots.." he mumbled.

"How?"

"Replay the footage but slower" once Todoroki got the hint that Izuku wasn't very used to using the remote he did it himself and stared at the TV.

"May not seem like much but they just gave the rest of the Districts some sort of hint to their fighting style and weaknesses. The bigger blonde obviously had a strained smile and his eye twitching like he was in some sort of pain. He could be older and overworked or that injury of his-"

"Could cause him extreme pain?" Izuku finished and Todoroki smirked at him. "Exactly"

"And the other was always up in their opponents faces and always seemed to look forward and rely on his sight meaning that he is better at close combat rather than ranged. What is Mineta good at?" 

"He has unbelievably good aim, probably from always playing darts in the pubs back home. With enough training maybe we could get him enough strength to throw a few heavy weights to distract them? I am decent with a bow I guess"

"Then we only need to worry on the bigger guy fo-"

"Hey guys!" Momo called out cheerfully. Fumikage and Koda were behind her looking groggily at them like they just woke up. Izuku could understand since it was only after sunrise anyways. 

"Well we know who we will be facing from District 1 now everyone" Todoroki said and Momo took his hand in hers intertwining their fingers as she sat next to him. Izuku eyed the boy with a smug look and the latter just rolled his eyes with the ends of his mouth slightly perked up.

"Well then let's waste no time saving the footage and planning on combat tactics against them" Izuku suggested and everyone nodded, letting Todoroki handle the TV and he put it on a smaller card which no one else had even heard of before.

"I have a small TV in my room which my dad paid for so we can use my room to plan."

They all nodded before the maids came rushing past them and they realised that they were reaching the next District. Number 8. They were known for producing Textiles and most of the people there were skilled with their hands with sharp objects and making all sorts of clothing. Very handful to have as an ally if you have all the right materials in the arena. 

"Wonder who it will be." Fumikage said as they stared outside.

"I don't know but the air and wildlife looks absolutely horrific here. Do they ever turn those factories off?" Momo asked disgusted. In all the recent districts you could at least see some sort of nature springing to life in the corner or background but here...

"No they are always making guard uniforms for the other districts, it's how they make most of their money as a whole." Izuku said and Koda nodded along. 

"T-the children work in the factories as soon as they are old enough to be entered into the games so most likely we will be getting adult tributes from here." Everyone looked at Koda who shrank into himself from all the attention but he just talked for the first time since he entered the train so of course they were going to be a bit suprised. 

"You have a very nice voice Koda, soothing is the best word I can use to describe it" Momo says trying to build up the others small confidence. He looked up and saw everyone there smiling at him and he smiled back nervously.

"I-I'll try and use it more t-then..." that's when they heard the last tribute wake up. Mineta stares at them looked absolutely wasted like he had pulled an all nighter and rubbed his heavy eyes. 

"Morning your royal perviness" Fumikage joked and everyone except Mineta chuckled. He rolled his eyes and lazy walked over to the group looking out the window.

"Man at this rate we might make it to the Capital in less than 2 weeks... I better get resting up before any loud tributes enter the train."

"Your loud though?" Todoroki questioned and Izuku laughed. 

"You ain't even seen half as bad as of what he acts like in the bars. I enter them to do some trades every once in a while but he is way louder in there when underage drinking and getting rejected by almost every girl there." 

Mineta protested but Izuku waved him off half heartedly as he did just call out the other. He mumbled a small apology but Mineta seemed pleased enough to not push on the matter any longer. 

"Does anyone know which district the train will be taking a break at? I'm sure the crowds can't wait to see how terrified we all are about having to kill each other." Fumikage said and everyone wondered to themselves before the last person you'd expect to have the answer spoke up. 

"I heard we were going to stop at District 6 or 5 and then another long 3 day stop or so at District 1. They want to see how the tributes react with more around them. I'm sure they are stopping at 1 because they know almost every tribute would have seen the fights and District 1 usually holds a festival to ,celebrate all the tributes, like a Capitol before the Capitol in a way." Mineta deadpanned whilst grabbing a loaf of bread from a nearby tray on the coffee table a metre or two away from them. 

"How would you know that?" Momo asked tilting her head a bit and Mineta shrugged.

"Do me a favour and I'll tell ya-" and he paused when he was being half choked by Izuku who had a feral look in his eyes. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD MINETA STOP ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE DICK AND JUST RESPECT WOMEN ALREADY!" Mineta was being shaken from Izukus hold on his neck and he was barely able to get in a few breaths. 

"Izuku I appreciate the help but you must remember we can't kill each other until we enter the arena.." Momo said rubbing the back of her neck and Izuku let go of Mineta as he dropped to the floor. He glared daggers at him and the other taking the hint said his source.

"My size is perfect for eavesdropping. However I couldn't gather any more as Toshinori and Aizawa left to join the other adults for a discussion of some sorts." Mineta sighed and when Izuku pinched his arm hard he looked towards Momo.

"I'm sorry.."

"Its alright! I don't forgive everything you've done but this is certainly an improvement Mineta!" She exclaimed happily and Izuku saw Todoroki giving him a thumbs up from under his shoulder and Izuku grinned at him.

Even though Izuku didn't want to Nanny their districts pervert he had to keep him in check as to not disappoint their friends and family back home. He was sure they were getting belly aches from all their laughter.

You could always barely see the tributes in the train from the corner of the camera but once or twice it probably caught Izuku putting Mineta in his place with the others smirking.

"Oh look the tributes were chosen already..." Todoroki said and everyone turned to see an older man and woman approach the train with blank expressions. Everyone put their faces up against the window and Izuku made sure to hold Mineta by his collar to Izukus right as Momo was on his left. 

"Guess we were right about the tributes being older..." 

"That must be a stroke of bad luck, they look like they were in their last years of being put in as well..." Koda said but everyone knew better than to look at him in awe and kept their eyes focused on the pair walking. 

"Well who's going to try and convince them this time?" Mineta asked putting a finger to his chin. Izuku swore Mineta had some sort of split personality or something because one minute he is serious and taking lots of things into consideration but the next he is a complete alcoholic who tries to flirt with every woman in existence.

"They don't seem like they want to team up to be honest..." Tokoyami pointed out and the adults did in fact take a side glance at where the group was in disgust. 

"Oh well ain't that nice of them" Izuku said rolling his eyes. One had blond hair and was wearing all blue, he seemed to have come from a rich family as he never showed any signs of strain from working in the factories. The woman was also probably a rich kid as she was dressed in posh clothing and her stance was elegant when walking. They turned to their families waiting, waved and then hopped into the train. 

"Seriously? I don't want to get trapped in this train with two brats who refuse to acknowledge anyone else!"

"Now you know how we feel with you sometimes Mineta" Izuku joked and everyone around laughed but Mineta just rolled his eyes once more and motioned to be brought down to the ground again.

Everyone separated from the wall to go sit on the beanbags and rugs in their little corner closer to District 11 and 12's rooms. They hadn't heard much from their mentors but then again they spent almost all their time awake either eating bathing or talking strategies with the others. 

"Shoto can you turn on the TV? I'm sure something has to be going on right now..."

Todoroki complies and turns it on to find the group as a whole being filmed from the side and everyone turned their heads suprised to see Toshinori holding a big camera towards them.

"Suprise update of the tributes for the Districts and Capitols to see. How is everyone faring so far?" 

Mineta smirks and walks up a metre towards the camera confidently. "Well I'm planning on getting a lady or two when I win these games so hook me up as I'm totally the person who will lead the best team here."

He got slapped on the back of the head by Izuku who mindlessly followed behind him. Mineta whined loudly before Izuku grabbed him by the collar and brought him back to the sitting area. Todoroki held up his hand and Izuku high fives it whilst passing by. 

"Ah that is actually something many viewers are curious about my boy! It seems whenever you guys are spotted you seem to be giving the other tribute some sort of violent act? Please explain" Izuku turned around with a look of confusion before the camera was right up in his face. He pushed it away to the side for some distance and then explained when he was 2 metres away from it. 

"Mineta isn't the best representative for our district so I basically made this untold promise to everyone back home that I would keep him in check when he is being disrespectful or trying to harass someone. If you've seen me hit him he was probably trying to groom Momo" he gestured towards the girl who was smiling nervously and rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's true. If Mineta is doing something offensive or something he shouldn't Izuku is there to put him in his place. I'm grateful for it" Todoroki joined in wanting to reassure everyone it wasn't just Izuku being violent for no reason. The camera skimmed over all the young tributes slowly before it stopped. 

"Hey where is Mineta?" Toshinori asked and he caught on camera Izuku visibly going pale before rushing to get up and Todoroki following pursuit toward the district rooms, they had just entered the hallway out of the cameras view but it could still clearly pick up Izukus yelling. "FOR THE LAST TIME MY STUFF IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MINETAAA!" Toshinori turned the camera to face Tokoyami looking for an explanation.

"Izuku brought along an object which surprisingly wasn't confiscated by any of the guards. No one really knows what it is but Mineta keeps trying to find out which results in Izuku yelling after him. We now take turns on who follows Izuku to pin Mineta down." Koda and Momo chuckle at this as they remember when they made up the system. It was only a day ago but everyone has had to go with Izuku at least twice by now. No one can understand how the District 12 tributes have so much stamina to keep going back and forth like they do regularly.

Izuku comes back with an annoyed expression as he is dragging Mineta effortlessly behind him. He chucks the purple haired boy onto the beanbag across the room and says nothing as he sits cross legged next to him with Todoroki sitting in between Fumikage and Momo.

"Anyways we are only live for a few more minutes so I will just ask what the audience has been asking for ages. Are you guys going to all work as a team in the arena? You all seem like close friends after all"

"Well no offense to the viewers but they aren't the ones being chosen to go into a bloodbath for the Capitols amusement are they?" Fumikage asked and Izuku saw the twitch in Toshinoris eye and decided to bring the attention off his friend who seemed a bit uncomfortable with how long the camera lays on him. 

"Well we thought it would be nice to get to know the basics about each other. It would suck if I had to stick with my districts pervert for conversation. Means we also got mutual respect for each other when entering for battle. It may seem like all fun and games from the cameras but us tributes ain't messing around." Izuku had the camera turned to him as soon as he started talking but seeing as time was running out the last thing the viewers got was Izuku yelling at Mineta who was staring towards Momo at the side in a creepy manor. 

[○●○]

Bakugou watched as the screen blacked out and he registered everything which was said. He knew his district was probably the one who paid for the suprise interview but they had the biggest count when it came to winners so of course they had methods. Unlike all the other years though it seemed like these guys knew other tributes would be watching therefore keeping their strategies explanations basic and leaving questions.

"Brat come on! Go pick out an outfit you'll be comfy in when you volunteer for the games! Ain't no Bakugou in this household going on camera looking pathetic!" 

"Shut the fuck up old hag I'm watching the news!"

"You can watch it another time now GO!" 

Bakugou rolled his eyes so hard they hurt and walked over to his room to find some clothes. There were a pair which wasn't ripped or ruined in any way by all the times he went out training on the field close to his school. He was probably going to get a fucking beating from his shitty old hag if he didn't wear something decent so he decided on those for when he was going to volunteer. 

Although it had only been around 10 minutes with the tributes he couldn't get the green haired one out of his head and he guessed it was because he seemed the most unusual. Being allowed to bring along big objects noticable by everyone else was unheard of in the games before so he wondered what made his item so special. Not to mention how strong and fast he was when dealing with his districts other tribute who had purple hair which Bakugou mentally agreed with himself to kill in the bloodbath if he ever got a chance.

He didn't know why he couldn't get the boy out of his head but he hoped it was because of how much he wanted to punch him in the face ~~or because Izuku seemed intimidating in some ways~~.

He sighed and walked downstairs to ignore his parents once more and replayed the clip over and over until he heard his old hag say it was sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't mainly focused on Best Jeanist or Midnight but I wanted to really add in a Bakugou POV to thid. Will probably do another one in district 5 or 6 before District 1 where the point of view will mainly be from him. 
> 
> And don't worry our Pro's will join in the chaotic group of teenagers very soon. A bit of fluff coming as well.
> 
> Anyways here is your usual updated list of all the tributes and their District everyone :D I had to actually google Midnights and Best Jeanists real names for this update ;w;
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6:  
> District 7:  
> District 8:Tsunagu Hakamata + Nemuri Kayama  
> District 9: Rikido Sato + Itsuka Kendo  
> District 10: Koji Koda + Fumikage Tokoyami  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	7. District 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is Mineta gonna just call out Izuku like that? Yes bc I wanted a bit of drama today even if its in my imagination. Izukus affect on peoples heart show a bit more in this and will continue to show bc he is a sunshine boi. U>U
> 
> Enjoy and have a good day/night everyone!

"Izuku can I talk to you for a second?" Aizawa turns to the side and nudges his head towards District 12's area. Izuku turns his head to everyone else with a nervous smile and they smile back saying ' _I_ _t's ok'_ and ' _They will catch him up_ '.

Izuku then sits up and follows his 'mentor' back to their own rooms where they could have some privacy. Once they are in Izukus rooms Aizawa closes the door and the boy notices Toshinori sat on his bed looking very serious.

"Umm is there something wrong?" Toshinori then grins with with excitement and an odd amount of guilt mixed into it which makes Izuku turn to Aizawa for an explanation who seems pretty annoyed himself.

"District 1's Mayor wants to see if you would like to be Allies with their tributes..." They didn't have to wait too long until they got their response.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! THEY WILL KILL ME ON THE SPOT" Izuku exclaims raising his arms in the air for exaggeration and Aizawa felt a wave of relief flow over him even though he kept his face blank and seemingly uninterested. This wasn't the first time that District 1 tried this on other tributes but they just ended up dead a day after the bloodbath. At least his tribute knew some common sense. 

"Well they say their tribute Muscular has taken an interest into you? They haven't heard any complaints coming from Bakugou either when discussing these matters-" Toshinori began before Izuku raised his hand to stop him.

"Is what they told _you_ " Izuku interrupts, his voice raised to got his point across. Toshinori looks at him suprised and Aizawa nods his head in deep thought before elaborating on Izukus point turning to Toshi. 

"We _have_ seen what happens to those who are asked to team up with them out of nowhere before... not to mention you and Mineta have already made up your team haven't you?" He turns back to face Izuku.

"They aren't _my_ team or Minetas, there is no leader as we are all highly skilled in different subjects which could prove of use in different scenarios in the arena Aizawa Sensei. It would feel wrong to say someone is the leader and that they had the main power when making important decisions." He argued back. Izuku was always a fan of equality and he couldn't help that his love for it came with him to the Games.

"Um Izuku is this a bad time?" They could hear Koda's timid voice on the other side of Izukus door. He turns to the two adults who nod their heads to let him go as he has said his answer to the alliance. He opens the door and Koda tells him Todoroki has got an Idea on how to deal with the tributes from District 1. Before Izuku closes the door behind him after he mutters something and Aizawa grins.

"You'd think I'd forget your warning?"

Toshinori looks confused at Aizawa but the other just shrugs him off and looks at the pile of rags next to Izukus bed and stares at it for awhile. 

"You think he'll be mad?" Toshi asks walking behind him to look at the mystery object in front of them. Aizawa frowns as he walks towards it.

"Of course he will be however we are his mentors and if we are going to help him improve on his skills then we need to know what area he specialises in. It's probably just a bag of herbs or something anyways. We need to know what he is hoping to bring into the arena for his sake." Aizawa hesitates for a moment as his hand hovers an inch above the rags. 

He closes his eyes as thoughts start to creep up on him causing him to have a mental argument with himself.

_But it's his privacy. **No I'm his mentor** , well he might be insecure about it. **Well he shouldn't have brought it to The Games with him then**._

He tears the rags off and Toshii notices how his eyes widen to an unimaginable size. Toshinori looks over his shoulder and saw the object beford turning to Aizawa confused once again by his reaction. 

"What? Is something wrong... it just looks like a normal-"

"No, no this isn't any normal weapon Yagi... His father won the games with it and was allowed to bring it back with him to his house as a trophy."

"Wait what?! Then that means-"

"Izuku is carrying a weapon from the Capitol..." Aizawa finishes his sentence for him. "Who knows what things this could have on it and what it could cause if not handled properly." 

"Should we alert the Capitol?"

"No no no... usually these things have trackers on them if I remember correctly so the Capitol is aware of each tributes position for the cameras. They would have stopped him the moment he stepped on the train if they didn't want him to bring it... let's just go and get some food to clear our minds." Aizawa says rubbing his oncoming headache away.

[○●○]

"Hey Izuku" Mineta waves meekly before returning to face everyone else. Izuku sits down cross legged next to him and to the left of Koda. 

"So what did they want to talk to you about?" Yaoyrozu asks, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Apparently District 1 wanted to ally with me, pfft as if" Izuku scoffed and everyone else around him bursted out laughing except Mineta who seemed confused. 

"I don't get it? Why would you turn down the District with the most winners so far?" Mineta asks seriously when turning to Izuku and the taller boy holds in a laugh and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Mineta if I said yes that would've made me dumbass of the year. They probably saw me on the suprise interview and thought I'd be an easy kill." Mineta's eyes widen with the new logic which actually made the most sense. 

"So how what are you gonna do when we have to spend 3 days with them on this train and when we get to the training areas in the Capitol? Surely they wont be happy when news reaches them that you declined straight away." Izuku remained silent for a moment with his chin in his palm, thinking about how he was actually going to deal with them. Avoiding the tributes is always an easier option and he is pretty sure they would forget him as not many of the District 1 tributes seemed very aware of others.

"Meh we will be planning and observing in Todoroki's room most of the time when more tributes arrive right? Plus I doubt they would actually come over and talk to me when they could just try to kill me in the bloodbath." He chose to say and Mineta seemed somewhat satisfied as he doesn't seem to push the matter any further. The group turn their heads when they hear a sudden crash coming from the hallway. 

Kendo pokes out her head apologetically. "My bad, Sato just dropped some plates from trying to bake some cupcakes, I'm truly sorry if we disturbed you"

"No problem at all, do you guys need any help? That was a loud crash..." Izuku asked and Kendo sighed dreamily holding a hand where she guessed her heart was placed.

"Protective of his family, adorable and extremely generous." She gives him a grateful smile. "Yes of course it would be appreciated if you would like to help us! Maybe I could convince Rikido to make you guys some food or even better some cake?" Momo perks up and stares at Kendo like she was a guardian angel as soon as the sentence left the ginger girls mouth.

"Cake?"

"Any and all flavours sis" Kendo says winking and Momo gets up immediately followed by the rest of the boys except Mineta. Izuku towers over him with an annoyed look.

"Get up pervert I don't want to go knowing you could sneak around without a sound." Izuku said hoisting him up by his collar and dragging his body over to the group. Halfway towards the kitchen Mineta who had been unusually silent suddenly speaks up with something no one had expected...ever.

"Izuku are you gay?"

The boy freezes and everyone has turned their heads in shock towards Mineta. Izuku turns around looking even more confused than everyone else but a flustered expression show on his facial features which only proves Minetas point in the purple heads mind. He continues.

"You never seem interested in ladies and-"

"That's because they are from the other Districts and probably have their own relationships going on!-" Izuku defends himself, crossing his arms with his posture stiff showing the others how uncomfortable this conversation is making him.

"Well what about when we were back home?"

Izuku's breath hitches which doesn't go unnoticed by the shorter boy.

"W-Well I'm usually too busy to focus on l-love.." he rubs the back of his neck and Fumikage walks beside Izuku glaring at Mineta.

"Gay or not it doesn't affect you in any way Mineta so leave Izuku alone and be useful"

"Mineta how shameful of you to bring that up when Izuku clearly doesn't like the subject! So out of the blue as well! Absolutely shameful!" Momo says annoyed walking up to Izukus side as well and looking at Mineta disappointed. Mineta deflated a bit from being scolded by the goddess infront of him but he doesn't back down yet.

"IT'S A VALID QUESTION THOUGH!"

"Valid _how_?" Todorokis voice says above everyone elses with a dangerous bite to it. Mineta went pale as soon as he found out literally everyone (including KODA) was glaring daggers at him and he finally backed down. He sighed at looked towards Izuku.

"I'm sorry its just- I tend to be nosy sometimes..." Izuku seemed more calmer than everyone else so Mineta decided if he could make the other tribute feel happy then the others would get off his back...hopefully.

"I-I guess knowing you I-it was only to be e-expected Mineta ... b-but that is a topic I don't enjoy talking about to many people." The purple heads curiosity spikes up again.

"So you are?-"

"LEAVE IZUKU ALONE ALREADY PERVERT!" And just like that the last person you'd expect to raise his voice to such a volume did. Todoroki yells at Mineta and everyone jumps 2 feet into the air with the exception of Mineta jumping 5 feet instead. He sees Todoroki stomping towards him with a feral expression. He honestly thought he was gonna die before he even arrived at the arena until his lifeline and saviour came to his rescue. 

"H-Hey it's ok... l-like I said T-Todoroki it's just w-who he i-is..." Izuku was now in between Todoroki and Mineta shielding the smaller boy and honestly Mineta never felt more relieved in his life. Izuku puts his hands on Todorokis shoulders and smiles at him almost pleading him to stop and luckily he complies after giving Mineta another glare, walking back over to Momo who rubs comforting and relaxing circles on his back in her best attempts to calm him down.

"Well we should start finishing up with helping Kendo and Sato guys... sorry this subject turned a bit gloomy..." Izuku apologised bowing slightly and out of the blue Kendo ran over to hug him tightly. Needless to say Mineta was very jealous of the affection the latter was getting although he couldn't hold much against the other as he had just saved him a hell of a beating.

"Oh no Izuku _never_ apologise for something which wasn't your fault! Your too innocent to be in the games I wish I could've stopped them from letting you come" she says dramatically, hugging the boy tighter and Izuku can feel his ribs being shattered one by one.

"A-air" he struggles and she let's go immediately and looks at him with concern as he takes in gasps of air. Once he has composed himself he turns to Kendo with a forgiving smile and tells her it wasn't her fault. She smiles relieved and leads the group to where Sato was in an apron and making cupcakes. A luxury barely anyone got in Izukus District.

"Well I overheard you saying you wanted to help so I want some getting these ingredients" he points to a piece of paper on the other side of the counter. "And the rest to follow the instructions and help me bake more cakes. All together they could probably last until we get to District 1 seeing how the Capitols food expires later than our own food does." 

Everyone nods along and gets to work. By the end of the day they are all vamished and walking lazily over to their dining tables where a fresh roast is presented to them. They all look over their shoulders to chat like they weren't going to kill each other and their presenters couldn't be more happy they are making the most of their time together and just acting like normal teens. Just because they worked for the Capitol doesn't mean they didn't feel pity for their tributes.

[○●○] 

No one knew how long they had spent in that kitchen but Izuku must admit that the cupcakes looked damn amazing once they had cooked down after food.

There was 1 cupcake for each tribute which was going into the arena and their icing designs were based on what the District produced or focused in. They all wanted to bite into their cupcakes but because Sato said they could last up until District one as they were closer together with the 3 day exception from District 1 to the capitol they should save it for the feast they will have at the last stop before they reach the Capitol"

"Well I'm sure the maids will have a big feast once everyone is on so we might as well save these until then. That also means the cupcakes stay a secret to any newcomers!" He points at Mineta who shrugged and tried to reach for a cupcake before Izuku swatted his hand away. 

"Ow! They are for us anyways! Why can't I have them now?" Thankfully though Izuku knew how to play his cards right when it came to people. A helpful skill Kota helped him in.

"And not be able to show them off to all the other tributes? Not to mention there will be no cupcake for you when we get to District 1 then. Oh well." Izuku shrugged and turned to the side to see Momo also trying to stop Shoto from reaching for a cupcake. Izuku taps Rikido on the shoulder and gestures for him to follow Izuku which he does. Once out of hearing range Izuku explains.

"Might be best if yku and me hide the cupcakes somewhere soon when everyone else is distracted, I don't trust some people to keep their hands off seeing as your food looks so amazing" The taller boy blushes a bit at the compliment but nods his head seriously in agreement and he decides that whilst everyone is meeting the new tributes should be a good time as the kitchen is a cart away from the common cart. 

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Izuku grins and the two come back to Momo and Kendo keeping the boys away from the food. They still hadn't heard or seen much of District 8's tributes except when it came to breakfast, lunch or dinner. Any other time all the tributes could guess they were in their room training and strategizing and Todoroki says they should start doing that more as well seeing as more tributes will start boarding quicker. The group agrees and decides on Shotos room to talk in as it has more materials they can use like the TV.

[○●○]

"District 7 is in sight everyone!" Momo calls and all the teens come rushing over to the windows like usual and seeing as Izuku and Sato were at the back of the group they easily slipped away without being noticed by the other tributes and sneak as quietly as they can to the Kitchen.

They decided that Sato's room would be too obvious so they decide on Izukus room as he has some clean draws which can easily fit in the cupcakes and still have some room left. Not to mention almost no one went in his room to snoop without him stopping them first.

The two come back and give the other a thumbs up. Izukus hand was bandaged because it was burned a bit from the tray still being hot and the two actually had to spend a few extra minutes looking around the area for another pair of oven gloves. Once they were done Izuku made very quick work of wrapping some cloth around his burns as he didn't have too much knowledge in healing herbs unlike his mother and Kota.

His father taught him the basics but thought that training Izuku with another object would be far more important...The two were legends when it came to healing whulst his younger sister Eri was able to get along with animals very well it seemed, similar to Koda from what Izuku saw but he could tell Eri had more of a connection with the animals she met, a gift of her own Izuku likes to call it.

They made it in time to spot the duo at the stage staring straight forward and their expressions blank. One boy has dark blue hair and rectangular glasses. His posture is stiff and shaking a tiny bit. The other doesn't seem too bothered with going into the games as he looks more relaxed and almost bored with the usual speech each presenter is meant to give to the districts once tributes are chosen. Yeah ... Yagi usually skips that part because of his flaw of always wanting to be on time or early if he could help it.

"And let's have a great!-"

"Hunger Games this year" the 8 teens say at the same time as the crowd who seems way more excited than they were.

"How long do you think it will be before cameras spot us in the train?" Kendo asks smirking. Momo rolled her eyes playfully.

"You already know they have cameras on us. District Twelve's presenter might have given us a small suprise interview but we will still be stopping here or at the next station so that we can have more fuel to finish the journey. The Capitol does it this way to almost force the tributes into creating alliances or to begin to dislike each other that way they get a show when they begin the Games." Momo says matter of factly and the rest take a moment to consider her words.

"So like what we are doing now?" Fumikage asks and Momo nods her head.

"What happens if the tributes refuse to fight then?" Mineta asks with a finger to his chin as he wonders.

"They'll probably send out those Nomu things and see who is the last one standing. I mean I would rather suffer at the hands of a Nomu rather than at the hands of someone who doesn't want to kill me." Izuku says and Kendo snorts as she says ' _she would rather die at the hands of someone she has mutual respect for_ ' and asks Izuku why he would rather at the hands of a monster.

"Well none of the tributes last a day when those things are released so if I die I might as well try to be the first to outlast them for a day or two. What would they do then if their best weapon cant take me down instantly? Not to mention what if that other person would be mentally scared by having a friend die at their hands? I wouldn't want to haunt someones memories like that-"

"Ah the other tributes!" A booming voice says as they turn their heads to see the blue haired tribute walking up to them almost robotically like he wasn't in control of his actions. He stops a metre away from them now and does a perfect 90 degree bow at them for a few seconds before facing upright again with a serious yet determined expression showing on his face.

"My name is Tenya Iida but I would prefer it if you called me by my last name please!" He says and Izuku puts a hand on his shoulder with a nervous smile which shocks the blue hair a bit.

"Chill Te- I-I mean Iida... I know we are gonna have to fight soon but no need to be so formal like we are adults. Because honestly Mineta proves that we are far from it even tho we are all more mature than him" Izuku smirks pointing over to the short purple hair.

"Hey I'm mature!"

"Yeah right" Tokoyami scoffs at the boy whilst rolling his eyes. 

"You guys are so mean!" He whines and goes to sit down on the sofa in front of the TV. Iida looks at them and Izuku notices his stance relaxing a bit and smiles at him.

"Iida are you seriously going to be all buddy buddy with your opponents?" The blonde asks looking at the group with a hint of disgust. Todoroki rolls his eyes and pushes Izuku forward causing the latter to almost fall face first on the ground. "Izuku your the most social person out of all of us you go"

The green haired boy rolls his eyes and smiles apologetically at the blonde. "U-Um I mean we are trying to get on mutual terms with most of the districts up to 4. We want to have a sort of promise to only attack or steal from District 1 to 4 as they probably have one man armies on their side."

"Yeah one man armies mean the best choice would be to avoid and outlast them" he backfires with confidence and Izuku shakes his head clearly not bothered by the stiffness in the others tone. 

"You and I both know they will easily go killing people and take all their supplies. We wouldn't be able to outlast them all but if we could eliminate at least half of them by the end of the first 3 days at least then that proves better chances for everyone else.Makes it more fair in a way. We would split off and then continue the games as normal as so there isn't much backstabbing after the fight." 

The blonde infront of him has a blank expression with his eyes focused on Izuku who is nervously fidgeting with the outline of his shirt, a habit of his which he is sure will never go away. He relaxed though when the other finally spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"...Names Ojiro brainy" 

"Izuku!" He smiles and Ojiro just looks at Iida before the maids are dragging them off into their area. The group are waving them off and Iida waves back before following the maid.

"Well aren't we Mr. Popular" Kendo teases as she rests her chin on Izukus shoulder.

"Nah I'm just the bravest out of all of you with people. I wish you all luck with our separate interviews in the Capitol." He says and he sees Todorokis eyes widen along with Koda's.

"I forgot about that part..." Shoto mumbles and he is looking at his feet. 

Everyone chuckles including Mineta and they all spoke in the seating area together, telling each other about their own districts.

"Ah I thought we would find you here! Aren't there meant to be more tributes though?" Iida asks taking a seat next to Izuku which the boy doesn't mind. Ojiro stares awkwardly at all the filled seats and Izuku offers him his seat and says he will just sit of the arm of the sofa.

"Thanks..." Ojiro says as he sits down and Izuku gives him a thumbs up. 

"We were just talking about our lives back home. You know so it isn't just awkward silences all the time. Oh! Iida with your question about the other tributes, they don't seem like they want to talk with any one of us really. Looked at us 6", Izuku points to Mineta, Todoroki, Yaoyrozu, Tokoyami, Koda then himself. "Like we had personally offended them just by wanting to say hi." Mineta whines again even louder this time from Izuku bringing up the mere memory of it. Everyone rolls their eyes at the volume.

"And that lady had the body of a goddess!" Izuku throws the TV remote which was next to him on the small table at Mineta causing the boy to yell his protests whilst rubbing his forehead where the remote had perfectly landed. Iida looked confused and worried for the purple haired boy but Fumikage explained for them.

"Mineta is a sick pervert. If it weren't for Izuku always around to put him in his place he would have probably tried to get Momo to bed countless times already."

Ojiro looks at Mineta disgusted and so does Iida but Izuku rolls his eyes groaning. "He still has his good qualities when he is serious. Horrible habits but good questions and good observations" Mineta perks up to Izuku vouching for him and Izuku grins at him. 

"Just get his habits checked and then I'm fine with him" Izuku says with a shrug and everyone else agrees. Mineta frowns but sighs in defeat.

"I'll try to behave if it means you'll stop hitting me, it hurts you know"

"Oh you will be hit by something which will hurt way more in the arena Mineta" Iida says pushing his slipping glasses up to the bridge of his nose. They saw Mineta go pale and everyone laughs before the two adult tributes walk in. 

"Pardon me but we would like to use the TV." The blonde says calm and the girl looks over all of them with a blank face before bursting out with tears and hugging Izuku and Iida from behind out of nowhere. "I CAN'T PRETEND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE JEANIST THEY ARE TOO CUTE!!" She whines and it catches everyone off guard. The male sighs and walks next to Midnight to pull her out of the bone crushing hug she is giving the boys.

"Our apologies, me and Nemuri are planning on taking the games seriously and you all seemed to act like we were heading to a party."

"Aren't we though?" Mineta asks and Nemuri nods her head amused seeing as there was a party which was always held before The Games actually started. Mineta looks at her with greed before he catches Izukus glare and lowers his eyes to the floor deciding that he doesn't want to fear being Izukus throwing target again. Izuku nods his head in approval before turning to the new add ons.

"Well the fact how we are all gonna fight each other Is actually the main reason we are having fun. Sort of like a last wish before you pass to have friends and have a somewhat good time, not to mention we actually are planning against the higher Districts" Fumikage said and the adults raise an eyebrow with Nemuri smirking curiously. 

"I got an idea!" Mineta calls out of nowhere with his face bright and determined. Everyone turns their heads and Kendo gestures for him to continue."What if all the tributes we are planning to work with go in 2 groups of 12 or 8 at least then we can send out people to give messages of our targets locations so we know where to avoid? Then we keep avoiding them after taking most of their supplies making it obvious to the Capitol that we will refuse to fight until they are dead. Surely they would take the hint and send out things to kill the higher districts and then leave us to brawl?"

"See? Told you bad habits but amazing observations" Izuku said and Mineta smiled and puffed out his chest proudly.

"It sounds amazing young boy!" Nemuri says with her hands clasped together. 

"Yeah... it also means the tributes can pick who they want to go with. I guess it all depends on if the Capitol catches onto our hint."

"They have cameras everywhere, if nothing happens on the first few days then we might as well do a signal or something and then say we will refuse to fight until something is done about them. A cheap move but the games are meant to also be for show so they cant do much other than comply." Izuku points out.

"So what about in the bloodbath?" The adult Male asks raising an eyebrow.

"I guess it's just whoever is closest to them try and hold them back somehow or watch each others back when grabbing our stuff. Because there is an item for everyone we will all grab the closest thing to us and then swap items later." Izuku says. Ojiro nods his head thinking and Iida grins with a fist in the air.

"We got this!"

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone except Tsunagu says and the blonde just sighs and asks if they can turn on the TV. 

"Oh yeah. I might go to bed now though as we will probably have camera crews on us all day tomorrow. Gotta make sure I'm not sleep deprived" Ojiro says and everyone nods in agreement. Waving the others off as they head to their own rooms. 

_Tomorrow is gonna be a long day_... Izuku thinks as he climbs into his bed exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy- Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and read this! I was thinking I wouldn't get too much attention but I guess yall proved me wrong. I'll be adding the next Chapter sooner than usual to show my gratitude :D
> 
> Here is your new updated list of the tributes and their District everyone :D 
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6:  
> District 7: Mashirao Ojiro + Tenya Iida  
> District 8:Tsunagu Hakamata + Nemuri Kayama  
> District 9: Rikido Sato + Itsuka Kendo  
> District 10: Koji Koda + Fumikage Tokoyami  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	8. District 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of fluff into this bc i said so last time and why the heck not? I hope you are pleased with the content this Chapter provides!

Bakugou was up and moving as soon as he opened his eyes, getting out of bed and walking straight towards the living room where their TV was. He turned it on and saw that there was still half an hour left as it was so early in the morning until the camera crew works their magic on the tributes. He decides to use this time wisely and grabs a snack from the kitchen before popping back down on the sofa to watch.

He usually doesn't care much but he must say these tributes are very different from the ones he usually watches on TV as they seem very close when compared to the other years even when they were usually always around the same age. He wonders who was able to keep them all together all buddy buddy like that and his mind instantly went to two people. The Black haired girl and the Green haired boy. They seemed most rational after all-

"Aaand we are LIVE FOLKS!" He heard Present Mic's familiar booming voice whilst he sat on his chair in the Capitols interview room. He would probably just be commenting on the tributes as they are being filmed but he usually brings up important facts about their posture and will sometimes mention their known skills if he can pick up on them. 

The camera flicks and Bakugou is greeted by a scene of all the tributes talking happily over breakfast despite their tables being a few feet apart from each other. He snarls disgusted by the fact how they are so happy when they might have to kill each other. His eyes spot the familiar mop of green hair and notices that he is glaring at the smaller purple haired boy with murderous intentions. "Jesus Izuku you can't expect me not to get curious" he mumbles and the latter rolls his eyes with all the fierceness going away in a second.

"Mineta you already finished?" The new blue haired boy asked from his table a few metres away and Mineta pouted whilst staring at his empty plate only for the Green haired boy to roll his eyes again and push half of his own food onto the boys plate.

"Now shut up and eat." He grumbles biting into his food. It seemed delightful but everyone knew this was to butter up all the tributes before they were put into hell. 

"I'm done. Izuku can you go check-" 

"Say no more Rikido" Izuku says whilst leaving the dining area to head to his own rooms. The cameraman probably being as curious as the districts were followed him until he came up to his closed door. Bakugou could hear some draws being opened and closed after a moment or two and the boy came out only to jump a foot in the air when he noticed the big ass camera on him.

"What were you checking District 12 tribute?" The guy asked and Izuku frowned a bit before closing his door behind him. 

"That's something which me and Rikido refuse to tell until we reach District 1. Also leaves the mind wondering _whatever_ us innocent souls could be plotting" the boy says sarcastically and the man chuckles, walking back with him towards the others.

"I didn't know you guys would be here so early, we were all planning on getting an hour to ourselves in Shoto's room, he is the only one so far who had a TV. And yeah that may make him seem a bit more spoiled but after all I'm _sure_ District 1 will have their own bathroom kitchen TV and everything. Still don't regret declining your offer you guys." Izuku made a heart shape with his hands and winked at the screen like he _knew_ Bakugou was watching and the blonde scowled.

"Why the fuck wouldn't he accept anyways? We are the best fucking fighters around..."

Izuku waves at everyone who is sat in the common area cart with most sitting on the two sofas with the rest on a beanbag or the floor. The boy is pulled by the tribute Bakugou recognises as Kendo to sit next to her on the sofa and leans on his shoulder much like a younger sister would.

"You really are a people person" Todoroki said in awe as he saw the scene.

"Guess so, and I ain't going to be your Prince charming who saves the day if any of you mess up on Live TV in the Capitol at our interviews." The green haired boy laughs as Todoroki goes as pale as a ghost. 

"You two are cute" the older lady working a nearby camera says gesturing between Izuku and Shoto and Izuku shakes his head with a fond smile. The boy looks towards Todoroki as if asking for permission in which the other nods. 

"Todoroki is taken if I am correct and I must say he got pretty lucky~" Momo blushed off camera but Present Mic butts in switching the screens and Bakugou groans in annoyance. He came to watch his opponents not some advertiser. "It seems as if these boys are really close, is there a possibility of an alliance? He also seems to be on good terms with everyone so is he manipulative or just caring? Maybe they all have a soft spot for him?"

The screen switches back to Izuku looking at the others with pleading eyes and Bakugou only notices then that the ginger haired tribute had fallen asleep on him. Izuku hesitantly grabs the pillow behind him and places it on his shoulder so the girl can sleep better and turns to the buffer looking boy with a confused look.

"She was having nightmares from what I heard, she never told me what about though although I'm pretty sure its obvious" Everyone nods seriously before staring at the girl with concerned eyes. Bakugou scoffs when he realises he is going to get death glares from them instead. 

"How come Izuku seems to be a ladies man when he isn't even-" Ojiro slaps his hand over the smaller boys mouth and gestures to the camera whispering something which it couldn't pick up however the younger boy deflated and shuts his mouth. What was he going to say anyways?

"Should I take her to her bed so she is fully comfy or..?" Izuku starts but Fumikage raises his hand to stop the boy.

"She looks peaceful enough Izuku. This might be the first time she has had a good sleep?" He points out and the other sighs in defeat and shifts himself so he is in a more comfortable stance for himself. 

"Wonder what she is dreaming abo-"

"GET UP ITS TIME FOR YOUR BATHS!" The maids announce and they surround the tributes who look absolutely terrified and Bakugou almost laughed before Mineta points at them accusingly. "WE JUST HAD ONE THIS MORNING!"

"Oui~" A blinding young blonde says as he gracefully steps into the room and Izuku smiles plainly at him with a look of ' _Are you serious?_ ' plastered on his face.

"Are you even fluent in another language or did you just pick it up from smarter tributes?" He deadpanned and everyone bursted out laughing except the maids who had blank expressions and the boy who looked horrified.

"Guess you'll have the hottest water then Mi amore~"

"I'm going for the cute look not hot" He says tilting his head to the side and the blonde across him forces a smile. Bakugou had to admit that this boy knew what to say to annoy others. 

"That's not very appropriate behaviour for someone on live TV." The blonde tries to counter but Izuku grins.

"And you blinding _mine and everyones_ audience on the other side of the screen is allowed? My eyes burn just from looking at you for a second"

"Its _fashion_ " the Blonde hissed.

"More like a mess..." Todoroki mumbles and the maids look even more annoyed when the presenters come in saying that they already had their baths for the day so they shouldn't need them until District 5. 

"You better thank us for this later" Miss Joke says with a big toothy grin and waves off happily to the tributes when turning around to walk away. Yagi stays for a moment longer looking at Izuku with some sort of guilt in his eyes.

"Young Midoriya... we need to talk about that object" the whole room goes silent and Yagi looks behind his shoulders before sitting down on the table in the middle of all the tributes staring at a shocked looking Izuku. Bakugou felt a twinge of ~~pity~~ annoyance as he knew someone was probably paying Yagi to spill it on Live TV.

"Why did you bring it... do you even know what could happen-"

"Dad taught me Yagi I'm not new to that sort of stuff. However I am very disappointed how you disrespected my privacy by looking at it without my permission. If you saw it with Aizawa you must now understand how personal this matter is to me"

The old man looked at his shoes with his body tense and he mutters an apology before silently getting up and leaving the room.

"Is it morning already?..." Kendo mutters and rubs her eyes before realising who she was laying on.

" _Ohmygoodness_ I am SO SORR- Wait... Your so warm like a personal heater" She says hugging his side and Izuku raises an eyebrow. Bakugou was dumbfounded by the fact the boy hadn't even blushed a single bit at the motion. "Is he really that warm?" Momo muttered almost hopeful and Izukus eyes widened to an alarming rate before he had Momo and Nemuri hugging him too. All the bogs except Mineta stared at him awkwardly as if they didn't know what to do but Mineta was unsuccessfully trying to glare at Izuku.

"U-Uhm can you a-all let go p-please?" Izuku stutters but the girls refuse and just snuggle in deeper. 

"Jesus christ Izuku your a magnet or something I swear" Ojiro says disbelievingly.

"No he is a blessed child who doesn't deserve to be put in the arena" Kendo whines and Nemuri nods her head in agreement. 

"Everyone vow to me now that he makes it into at least the last 5 or I will make your deaths happen as painfully as possible as soon as I get my hands on a weapon" Nemuri says and most of the boys pale.

"No need to go to extreme lengths for me guys just please let me have my personal space back" he pleads and sighs relieved when the girls leave him alone and he tucks his knees to his chest with his chin resting on them.

"Welp we should be close now" Iida says and instantly Izuku and Mineta are up against the window looking out for the district. That's when the TV turns black and Bakugou realises his mother turned it off.

"Stop fucking getting tips on their personal life Brat thats pathetic! A real warrior can go into any battle without any help and comes out ON FUCKING TOP!"

"SHUT UP OLD HAG!"

"Go to school Katsuki before I force you there myself! You have no excuse to lower your grades even if it was related to a cute little guy!"

"HAH?!" _CUTE?!! WHAT. THE. FUCK._

"JUST GET TO SCHOOL ALREADY BRAT!" 

Bakugou huffs and stomps over to the front door, grabs his bag and continues to stomp over to his school not being able to get the cameras shots out of his mind.

[○●○]

"And so how has the days been so far with all of you guys? Anything of interest happen?" The cameraman asks the teens and adults looking through the window. 

"Just planning and what not, however I'm sure you can understand our wishes of not wanting to share such personal information" Fumikage says taking his eyes off the window to look at the Camera.

Izuku and Momo who are next to him nod and they return their focus back to the window. Todoroki gathers the cameras attention as he taps Izuku on the shoulder. "Anything you might want to share?"

"Oh thank god yes" Izuku deflated with a relieved smile. "I just thought you guys found me boring for it. District 6 focuses on Transportation actually so these people will probably be very intelligent with electronics or very creative with their designs." 

"Oh look the tributes are being chosen!" Nemuri points out excited. The others lean forward a bit more and Izuku open the window next to him so they can all hear the names. 

"From our ladies selection we have... Mina Ashido!" The girls crowd cheers whilst the teenager with pink hair nervously steps forward. She keeps her gaze focused on her feet when walking up to the stage.

"And from the boys selection the next tribute will be... Denki Kaminari!" The boys cheer even louder as the blonde walks up to the stage with confidence and winks at the crowd giving them finger guns. 

"Hey look they are coming up to the train now!" Kendo says and everyone trips over their feet ending up in a big clump of bodies trying to greet them. The two new tributes are met with a cluster of merged body limbs and laughing teenagers (with the exception of Nemuri) whilst Tsunagu shakes his head in disbelief for their behaviour. 

"Umm... nice to meet you guys?" Kaminari says rubbing the back of his neck whilst everyone untangled themselves. Izuku shakes his curls trying to fix them slightly before holding out his hand which the boy shakes without hesitation. "Nice to meet you guys too! I'm Izuku" 

Everyone introduces themselves and by the time the last person is done Mina has come out of her shell and began talking with everyone like they were best buds. Which they would have been if it weren't for the fact how they were being put in a place where they would have to battle to death.

Everyone talked for awhile with the camera crew around them. Personally Izuku really wanted them to go away so that they could offer their deal to the new tributes. "Fumikage would you like to do the honours this time?" Izuku asks out of nowhere but the others catch on quick and he nods, leading them to Todorokis room as it was one of the most secure and private rooms on this train.

"Think they'll agree?" Kendo asks laying her head on Izukus shoulder. 

"Eh it all depends, I'm more focused on if they can keep a secret" Everyone nods in agreement to Izukus statement and the cameramen say they will need to get new batteries as they had been filming all day without pause. It was said to be about half an hour towards an hours worth of charging but the tributes couldn't have felt more relieved. They were finally able to discuss matters again without having the worrying thought of their 'opponents' watching them.

"Anyways let's all head to my room now guys." Todoroki says and everyone follows him to go discuss their matters further. It was also the time Izuku decided they might as well know what he brought along with him...

[○●○]

"I'M FUCKING HOME HAG!" Bakugou yells out as he slams his front door behind him. He hated how much attention he was getting at school just because they knew he was going into the arena. He **hated** being looked down on and being pitied so you can guess he got extremely pissed when he saw his teachers giving him easier fucking work.

"Jesus fucking christ Katsuki stop **yelling**!" He hears his mother reply from the living room but spots her walking up towards him with a fond smile, something he rarely sees and something that creeps him the fuck out.

"Actually that green haired boy was very sweet... and cute like I said before. Oh all of them except 2 tributes look so young Katsuki!" She says with a frown and Bakugou can _feel_ himself getting angrier.

"So I, the one who is going to fucking _fight_ those extras cant watch the TV but your lazy ass can?!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BRAT!" Mitsuki snaps at him with her usual frown returning. Masaru comes to save the day and calms them both down and offers to cook them some Pork Cutlet Bowls for dinner. Bakugou just huffs and walks to his room so he can see if he can get it any extra minutes of watching the TV as he knew that the 'check up' lasted until 6PM when the tributes would have their food.

He quickly takes a shower, throws his bag next to his bed and sits down on it waiting for the screen to turn on, which it did and was a bit suprised at the scene...

It was the all the tributes in that one simple guys room and Bakugou had to admit that it was _big_. He recognised the black and ginger haired girls on two bean bags which were placed up against a wall. The blonde teen and adult were leaning against the wall next to them whilst the adult woman was sat next to a new blonde boy with a black haired streak. 

_Probably one of the tributes from District 6._ He Thought and shrugged, the dude didn't look physically capable of combat in any shape or form so Bakugou decided to just ignore him. He caught sight of the buffer brown haired boy talking with a new pink haired girl and Bakugou frowned. He personally never liked dyeing his hair seeing as he thought the colour matched his eyes perfectly unlike one of the boys at school who thought red looked cooler as his hair _and_ eye colour.

The camera turns a bit to reveal a small library type corner and he finally spots the green haired boy who is known as Izuku. _Deku is the same in kanji so I'll just call him that. He doesn't look strong in the slightest anyways._ He was talking with the half and half extra along with two others. They seemed to be listening happily in on whatever Deku had to say as the boy made exaggerated movements. Bakugou snickers when he finds that Deku is holding the smallest man Katsuki has ever seen in place.

That was when he realised Deku might not be so weak. That purple haired boy was trying with all his might but the other didn't even break a sweat and instead threw him into the side of the bed. Nemuri looked at him and mumbled jokingly "That's gotta hurt..." which got a few chuckles out of everyone.

Deku then turns and faces the camera and pales before sprinting up to the door and closing it for a second. The gesture shocks the cameraman and the camera could pick up the boy saying something on the other side which gave off the impression that the cameraman didn't make himself known. The door slowly opens again with those same emerald eyes nervously staring through the gap. 

The door opens fully and Bakugou notices his features properly. The boy has too many freckles to count with slight chubby cheeks and eyes which almost glow. His hair is a huge mess but he doesn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. He leads the cameraman in and Bakugou notices that everyone is now in a circle around one side of the bed. The _same_ ginger haired girl waves him over and Bakugou felt something in his stomach turn in disgust. 

He wasn't familiar with the sensation at all so he did what he did best with any emotion, ignore it and push it down. He noticed how the pink haired girl was also sat next to him and both of the ladies leaned on him whilst he continued talking to the buffer boy across from him. The adult woman known as Midnight by other districts squeals suddenly and they see that Kendo had fallen asleep again and Izuku sighs In defeat.

"I can only imagine how much of a pillow I'll become in the arena" he jokes but others nod their heads in silent agreement and grin at him mischievously. He obviously catches on and glares at them all.

"Oh _Hell_ No." He says seriously as he leans back to grab a small pillow whilst everyone chuckles and he asks Mina to raise the girls head so he can put a pillow underneath.

"I wonder how much sleep she is catching up on thanks to you..." Fumikage wonders aloud and all the girls gasp with a realisation.

"We should totally cover Izuku in pillows and sleep on him! If Itsuka can sleep peacefully on him then who is to say others cant?!" Nemuri says but Tsunagu stops her.

"Aren't you a bit too old for this Nemuri?" The woman huffs in disappointment but Mina speaks up.

"I mean if it helps us gain energy and strength then I guess it is worth a try"

"So I have no say in this even though it includes me hugely?" Izuku deadpanned and all the girls respond at the same time except Kendo who is still sleeping.

"Not. a. single. word." And they all end up laughing when he pouts like a child, crossing his arms and staring at his feet. Bakugou feels that same feeling in his stomach and he frowns when the screen switches to Present Mic.

"Well sorry folks but that's all you'll see of our lovely tributes for awhile now! Keep an eye out for when they reach District 1 though!" And Bakugou pauses.

He forgot there is a new tradition that his District holds a huge festival for the tributes because they are the most wealthy district. He will have to spend 3 days with that mop of green hair and emerald eyes. Not to mention having to deal with that ginger haired girl always clinging to him like _What. The. Fuck._ But then he pales and removes any feelings of ~~jealousy~~ annoyance he might have had.

He just hopes that feeling in his stomach doesn't come back when he finally meets all those extras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your new updated list of the tributes and their District everyone :D 
> 
> District 1:  
> District 2:  
> District 3:  
> District 4:  
> District 5:  
> District 6: Mina Ashido + Denki Kaminari  
> District 7: Mashirao Ojiro + Tenya Iida  
> District 8:Tsunagu Hakamata + Nemuri Kayama  
> District 9: Rikido Sato + Itsuka Kendo  
> District 10: Koji Koda + Fumikage Tokoyami  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	9. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer at the top of Chapter!

Before reading this chapter I am considering whether to skip districts 4-2 and just give a brief summary of everyone when it comes to District 1's festival. It would really help if some of you could give your opinion on if I should skip them or add them in. Sorry just wanted to quickly mention that seeing as I'm not 100% sure what I want to do in the next chapters.

That's all I wanted to ask, Thank You and Enjoy! :D

* * *

* * *

Izuku was...uncomfortable to say the least as the girls had _literally c_ overed him in pillows and sprayed themselves across him before he could get up. He sighed as they all laid on him but were facing the rest of the boys who were staring at the situation.

"Well it seems as if none of us are going to sleep and tomorrow we wont be reaching District 5 until late afternoon why not play a game?" Mina suggests and Kendo who had woken up awhile ago agrees instantly along with Kaminari and Momo. Everyone else shuffles so they are in a more clear circle with the exception of Izuku's pillow covered body and the girls. 

"Alright me first!" Kaminari says with a big grin looking over everyone slowly before his eyes land on Mineta.

"Pervert! How about you... Truth Or Dare?"

"Hey I'm trying to get better!" Mineta yells in protest but after a huff he looks back almost bored. "Truth" 

"Whoa dude thought you would go dare but ok. Uhh what did you first think of Izuku seeing as you came from the same district right?" A nod from both the boys confirms Kaminaris belief's and the smaller seems to be in deep thought before turning back to everyone almost like he was trying to relieve a blurry memory.

"I thought he was a brat at first who thought they were better because they could get what they wanted when I first saw him happy and confident as his dad returned but now I see that was just believing that he was strong enough to return to them. 

The more I saw him around town the more I realised he was caring and selfless. Whenever I saw him he always had a kind smile on his face and was helping someone one way or another whether that meant healing herbs or food and water to clothing. I then began to respect him instead of hate even when a chick talked about him when I tried flirting to no avail"

He turns to Izuku with a small smile. "You are one of the most worthy people to win the games to me Izuku as I know now that I wouldn't want to be stuck in this hell hole with anyone else." Izuku chuckles at the last part but he was honestly touched by Minetas words.

"Alright now Iida truth or dare" Mineta asks seemingly uncomfortable with the amount of attention on him. 

"Dare! My brother was always fearless even in games like this so I intend to do the same!"

"I dare you to... call everyone here something mean depending on their personality or looks, you really need to chill and learn to take a joke sometimes"

Iida freezes before nodding in agreement. "If it proves a more threatening aura for myself against our enemies then I shall begin."

He turns to Izuku with a serious look. "Sorry Midoriya but you're definitely a Dork from what I've heard back home" the other snorts at that before agreeing completely with Iida, making the blue haired boy relieved how the other wasn't offended.

Then he turns to Kendo "Pushy"

Then Sato "Hmm... probably misleading" Sato understands vaguely what Iida is referring to with his big bulky build and then having a love for cooking and not much interest in fighting.

Then Kaminari "For you I'd go for Annoying" the other rolls his eyes with a grin whilst Mina bursts out laughing.

Then Mineta "Failure" Everyone snickers a bit.

Then Momo "Plastic, Sorry Momo you know I don't mean it" she nods with a smile forgiving the other.

Then Koda "Doormatt" and the other looks at the ground timidly because he knew that was definitely a word to describe him.

Then Tsunagu "Stuckup" the other goes into deep thought of his chosen name from the younger boy but doesn't really care as it wasn't the others intentions.

Then Nemuri "Horny" the woman laughs at that before nodding along with a wink at Iida to emphasise the name given to her.

Then Mina "Frustrating" the girl tilts her head before considering it more and slowly nodding along knowing she can be a handful a lot of the time.

Then Fumikage "Heartless, I hope you understand where I am coming from?" Fumikage nods with a small smile as he does give off that vibe of not caring about anything going on.

Then Shoto "Hmm... your tough Todoroki but In the end I would call you Boring. Not my best but oh well" the other tilts his head and then chuckles when he remembers the monotone voice he usually speaks in.

Then Ojiro "Plain" the other gives a short nod.

Iida readjust his glasses and turns to Kendo. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I'm too lazy to move from my position" she was resting her head on a pillow next to Izukus shoulder and he readjusts his position to make it more comfy for the both of them.

"Why are you so comfortable around Midoriya?"

Everyone seems interested as well (especially Mineta) who was leaning forward into his cross legged position. Itsuka thought about this for a moment before she seemed to have her answer as she perked up with a bright smile.

"He seems like a harmless and caring guy. He hasn't really made any indication of wanting to hurt someone unless it's Mineta trying to assault someone"

"Which he is getting better at controlling" Izuku butts in only to have Todoroki interrupt him with a roll of his eyes.

"Only because you put him in his place as soon as he tries something."

"Yeah yeah point still stands that he _IS_ getting better, getting off topic anyways Itsuka you can ask someone" Izuku says with a small smile.

"Ooh! Izuku truth or dare?"

"Truth, I doubt you would let me move to do a dare"

"Hmm ever been in a relationship? If so details please" she maneuvers her eyebrows smugly at him with a sly grin and he sighs in response.

"Yes I had been in a relationship, key word being 'had'. The girl was my best friend Uraraka and at first it wasn't too bad, we were all about holding hands and acting cute but we never truly felt comfy doing the more intimate stuff as cheesy as it may sound" he takes in a deep breath and keeps his gaze set on the floor beneath him. 

"I guess we always saw each other more as family and I feel bad for saying how relieved I felt after she said she was unsure about us. We are still best friends no doubt and we now just joke about how clueless we were back then but... I then decided that relationships were the last thing I wanted. Not to mention if I was caught staring at boys and girls it would become public and I can handle some attention but I just-"

He rises a hand to move his curly green hair out of his face only for it to fall back into place. "Ever since I've been scared of what if it never works out. Yeah I'd have more time to look after my siblings but they wont always turn to me for help and it hurts how in the near future I'll be truly alone..."

He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and leans into it sighing in relief. He always felt pressured to talk about his love life but he never knew how much of a weight it was not depressing how scared the idea made him. He could handle platonic love just not... sexual.

"I understand Zuku... I'm sorry you feel like that and I'm sure everyone here will make sure the days in the Capitol are filled with nothing but joy and trust. We all need the relief as well don't we"

The boy raises his head to find everyone staring at the ground with an expression of sadness etched across it. Izuku shakes all the thoughts out of his head and tries to cheer things up.

"I heard the cooks leave a recipe book in the kitchen, why not we all have a baking competition, not like anyone else should be awake to stop us anyways as long as we don't make a clatter" Specifically Kami and Sato perk up at this but everyone else seems interested with soft smiles as well, sooner or later they are all put into teams by Momo and Mina before beginning to try and follow the recipe books instructions.

_'Keyword being **Try** ' _

Many times Kaminari had started a small fire only for Rikido to put it out and soon it turns from a competition to a class being taught by an irritated Rikido. Izuku couldn't blame the other when half of the Tributes had no cooking skills whatsoever and kept burning things or adding the wrong ingredient or amount into the meal.

In the end it turned out to be a successful yet painful lesson as a few pieces of cupcakes on a plate with some of them looking Delicious (no doubt from Momo or some of the higher class tributes) and some looking decent enough to eat (Mainly people like Izuku who had the basics down) and then the ones which looked like they had been thrown into the sun and brought back with a weird sludge on top instead of nice icing (Mainly from Kaminari and Mineta who looked as if they were never in a kitchen before).

Afterwards it seems to be early morning as the tips of the sun can be seen from the moving train and everyone decides to head to bed before they have to interact with more people which they wouldn't have the energy to fully do.

[○●○]

It was around evening when Izuku woke up and he groaned as the sunlight reached his eyes, pulling the covers up for a second and trying to give back to sleep before a few knocks on his door tell him otherwise. He wants to ignore them but knows he should have gone to sleep earlier if he didn't want to be cranky. He tossed his sheets off him, rubbing his eyes as he stumbles towards the door almost collapsing against the wooden table he ran into.

He opens the door with a yawn to be met with a familiar face of a blonde who was surprisingly not wearing his flashy suit but Izuku was thankful that he wasn't wearing it at the same time as he was sure his eyes wouldn't be able to handle the shine it gives off.

"Mon ami can I talk to you?" Izuku is suprised at the lack of sass and more of desperation, he hesitantly opens his door and gestures for the other to come inside because he really didn't feel like slamming this guys face with his door when he seemed so panicked.

"Thank you..." he mumbles as he walks in with his hands over he stomach before he stops staring at the bed with a bit of distaste and Izuku sighs before fixing his sheets and watching the expression softer as the other sits down on them gently as if to not ruin them completely.

"I've been put in charge of designing an outfit for one of the districts, they haven't told me which one until we get to the Capitol but I'm worried I won't be able to come up with anything perfect enough" Izuku was firstly shocked because the boy hadn't said a single french thing which he learned was a language people spoke before the great floods isolating the countries even more. Rarely any of them keep in contact with the others across the seas.

Second the other boy was actually scared which completely changed his confident demeanor he was always putting out. Izuku sits beside him pondering in his thoughts for a second.

"Well why wait to make a single design?" The other looks at him as if asking him to continue. "Well yeah it would get you noticed by other designers to make amazing outfits for a _single_ district but what if you made one for almost everyone? Then you could show off that you can handle the workload whilst expressing your creativity. If you made that shiny outfit you always wear..." 

The other nods to confirm Izukus guess and the greenette continues. "Then you are quite crafty with your materials and designing. I think you could handle it and we are still ... what a week or so from the Capitol? So you would have plenty of time to think about them and how you'd do it." He sighs as he can't believe what he is about to say next but gives a small smile to the other who has now calmed down.

"If you need help my door is always open, if I'm not here look around for the tributes as I'll probably be with them. I don't really mind anywa-"

"Je vous remercie Mon Ami!" The other pulls him into a slight hug and Izuku freezes not knowing if he should hug back or if that would be awkward as the other is just showing his thanks. "U-Uh no problem... I'm Izuku although you probably already know that" he smiles nervously rubbing the back of his neck once the other finally let's go of him.

"Aoyama is what you can call me" the other says with a graceful hand in his chest and Izuku snorts as he could literally see the _stars_ forming around this teen. They talk for another few minutes before Aoyama decides he should get started on his designs and honestly Izuku was just glad that he was finally on his good side. It would have been a nightmare if they hated each other and the blonde turned out to be designing his outfit. 

_The first Games were proof that you needed to get on your designers good side._

District 12's tributes were shown to be more reluctant than all the other Districts who just seemed to except it and thanks to that they were forced to go naked except for the charcoal covering their bodies probably as some sort of humiliation technique.

The blonde doesn't look like the type to do that at all although so the greenette is incredibly thankful. He heads back to sleep until he knows they would be reaching District 5...

[○●○]

"Izuku?..." "Izuku wake up!"

He turns to face the other way and tries to shoo whoever is trying to wake him up away. He really didn't feel like socialising today but after being shook violently by the intruder he reluctantly gave in and opened his eyes only to find most of the tributes circling around his bed.

"OH JESUS?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" They all froze for a second before something flashed over their eyes resembling some sort of guilt or pity, it scared the shit out of him to say the least seeing as everyone was looking at him as if he was going to die anytime soon.

Koda comes up to sit next to him on the bed and puts a hand on his shoulder giving him a letter with his free hand. "Midoriya this came from the Capitol... for you"

Izuku perked up at that and took the sealed letter from Kodas hand before pausing and looking at everyone who hadn't looked away from his position sitting up against the head of the bed.

"Why would they even talk to me before the Games anyways? Probably something to do with my actions towards Mineta so no need to worry" his voice got quieter and quieter as he read the letter.

_Izuku Midoriya,_

_I am a close acquaintance to Shigaraki, the man who will now be taking over with hosting the games and the Capitol._

'Yeah no suprise there' Izuku thought rolling his eyes and then continuing.

_We are aware of your 'object' which your friend brought to you you were boarding your train and Shigaraki has taken an interest into it seeing as he cant fully confirm what it is due to how private you keep it._

_I'm not one to sugarcoat things so once you arrive to the Capitol Shigaraki would like to discuss the matter with you along with me and some of the others who I can't be bothered to remember the names of. It might not turn out great if you insult him so keep your mouth shut unless spoken to. That's my only warning for you._

_Guards will be escorting you sometime during your stay in the Capitol so don't panic if they do grab you out of nowhere._

_Good Luck Green Bean._

_-Dabi_

"What. The. Hell" he mumbles barely above a whisper but everyone catches it clearly and they are all suddenly in his face asking about it and he just closes the letter and looks at them with tired eyes.

"They just want to talk about the...object I brought" he says whilst checking the room for cameras. He was about to give up completely before he saw a spot of red for a second before being surrounded by complete darkness by the top right corner. He stares at the area and soon enough another red flash appears, it was so small he was barely able to catch it and got out of bed pausing everyone else's movements.

He walks silently up to the corner, not taking his eyes off it before grabbing a table to stand on and looking at the corner before placing his hand in the sharpness before feeling it touch something metal. He uses all his strength and pulls the camera out of its position effectively falling backwards with it only to be caught by Sato last minute.

"T-Thanks Rikido" he says scratching his cheek whilst he was put down with the camera stil lin his hand. 

"They have cameras probably in all our rooms so they can prepare for whatever tactics we have planned for them." Everyone looks suprised by this new information proved right by the camera in the boys hand. Todoroki is the only one who seems calm with his monotone voice as always.

"I suggest we only get rid of them in the rooms where we plan to talk about more serious matters such as mine or here now that this camera is gone. It would put the Capitol on edge knowing how wary we are now" he says and everyone nods before sitting all around Izukus room on the rug, beanbags and bed or leaning against the wall like Todoroki was.

"So how much father till we get to District 5?" Izuku asks being the last to wake up.

"We should be nearing up it very soon. Probably in an hour or so Midoriya. Do you know anything about District 5 we might want to be aware of?" Iida asks whilst adjusting his glasses again. Izuku wonder just how many pairs of them he really has in his room but decided not to ponder on it and remember what he learned about District 5.

"These guys focus on power so we can expect atleast one mechanic to board the train. They would know more about how the Capitol works than any other District in my opinion. Like how last time a District 5 tribute made it into the top 5 because they recognised some traps which got other clueless tributes killed after." The greenette says whilst Iida nods along and seems to be contemplating something. 

* * *

"Tomura calm Dow-" 

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT BRAT SEE IT?!" A boy with silky pale blue hair and blood red eyes yells as he throws a freshly cleaned glass across the room at a wall much to Kurogiri's dismay. 

"Sir you must control your temper"

"What the fuck do you know about this shit? Your a fucking Hologram" he yells throwing another glass at the same spot.

"Which is how I have miraculously been able to stick with you through these years, I don't mind it as I enjoy my appearance"

"You with your fucking black mist, be lucky I can't hit you or you'd be dead" he says glaring at the other behind the counter.

And that's when a new figure walks into the fairly clean room not including the shattered glass across the other side and floor of it.

"Something piss you off Snob?" He snorts when he sees the pissed of expression the other is wearing and takes a stool a good 2 seats away from the other knowing full well he should keep his distance when the other is annoyed.

"Be lucky your clever or I would order a public execution, no or I would put you in the Games myself Dabi." He spits out through gritted teeth.

"Face it fucker you need me and the rest of these bloody people. You wouldn't have gotten this job otherwise so listen to the fucking Hologram and calm your tits."

If looks could kill Dabi would have been thrown into the sun, brought back and killed by him a million times in any and every painful way Tomura could think of.

"Just ask him when he gets here idiot. Dude cant really do shit against you, and if he does make his life worse in the bloody arena dumbass. Your meant to remember your at a fucking advantage when going against a tribute" he snarls unimpressed by how stupid the guy in front of him is. He is hosting the fucking games! How did he not think of this before?!

The blue haired boy pauses in his thoughts on how to kill the black haired guy next to him and thinks back to the happy greenette smiling at all the other tributes before spotting a camera none of the other tributes were able to even see. He is now starting to calm down slightly and wonders about this years tributes, unlike all the rest of the years his father hosted them they instantly got along despite going into a blood bath together.

"Why do you think they are all teaming up anyways, useless idea if you ask me" he says and Dabi facepalms.

"Of fucking course you never watch the cameras..." he takes a deep breath and continues " I've only caught on to something about planning against Districts 1 to 4. It's a decent idea as everyone knows those District have the most winners and probably best fighters. These fuckers aren't messing around and show more intelligence than you have ever shown and your two years fucking older than them bitch. Get smarter or someone will be taking this opportunity away from you." 

The latter stays silent and let's the other rampage with the promise that he will kill him later when he finds another smart person who knows when to shut the fuck up. He stands up silently and begins walking towards the camera room once again determined to find out as much as possible on these tributes.

[○●○]

"Bakubro!" The redhead calls out from across the street making the blonde internally scream. He just wanted to be left the fuck alone until he gets on a train with some more fucking chatter boxes is that too much to ask for?

The redhead catches up to him and walks next to Bakugou even as the blonde tries to pick up the pace. "So you excited about going in? You've been trying to get in for so long now!" The other shows off his sharp teeth in a big smile and the other huffs. Bakugou had been training since he found out about it and was determined to show everyone he could fucking win within a week tops but the guy he was placed with is a total suck up for the media.

He thinks back to Muscular and snarls at his build and the bloodlust he saw in the mans eyes when saying he wanted an alliance with the greenette. Bakugou pauses for a second before continuing.

_'So that's why he didn't want to be allies'_

Muscular had said that only to get in an easy kill. Bakugou thought if he wanted to win he would have to get rid of the other first but even with his strong build he would need allies who would trust him enough to attack but then split off. He groaned as he realised that's what the tributes on the train were probably planning meaning he would have to fucking convince them before they get in the arena.

That also meant he couldn't rely on anyone Muscular was planning on teaming with until it was only 12 tributes left. He stopped thinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to glare at the redhead who had his eyebrows furrowed. He raises one of his own before turning around and taking a step back instantly.

He almost walked into the electric fence which would have killed him for sure. He nods slightly to the other who smiles brightly at the acknowledgement from the blonde.

"So... how are you gonna deal with them?" He hears and turns his head to the redhead known as Kirishima by all but Bakugoh who just calls him 'Shitty Hair'. He rolls his eyes and gestures for him to continue.

"Those tributes we saw on the train were close yeah but Mic gave a very important point, what if they are planning on teaming up against you guys? Our tributes might seem the biggest threat because we have the most winners?" 

...

Shit.

He hadn't thought about that yet. He would he to work his fucking ass of if he wanted to convince them within a three fucking day period when they have had a 3 week period to get to know each other. He groaned and turned towards his friend. 

"I'm gonna fucking convince them otherwise but I'll need your help for that"

"What?! My Bakubro actually wants to team with some tributes from the lower districts?! I'm so proud of how much you've grown" he puts a fit to his chest dramatically and sighs in relief. He lowers his fist and looks at him grinning before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Bakugous house. 

"We've got a lot of work to do if you want to be able to change their minds!" He says still with a huge grin and he opens the door and pulls the blonde in before shutting it again.

Bakugou hopes he asked the right person for help.


	10. District 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to skip the rest of the Districts, why? Because Idk what I would put for events on the train other than arrivals, apologises if anyone wanted me to write them but it seemed like 4 boring chapters to me and I would rather go to the point of making a decent eventful chapter instead.
> 
> Basically I got writers block with this and the other stories until I did my passion project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad, I wrote like 5000 words on an update for this and I realised a long time ago that those words didn't save...Ughhhh struggles of writing on Ao3 sometimes xD

Izuku was enjoying some breakfast with Aoyama, discussing some of the materials the blonde was planning on using once they arrived at the Capitol and he would be told his District. They got on suprisingly well and Aoyama made it a daily thing to come into Izuku's room so they could discuss design flaws and appeals or to just chat and talk about their past lives.

Right now the two boys were in the dining carriage and began talking about the District 1 festival. The District started this tradition 4 years ago and it seems to be something the Capitol approved. Probably because they had the most winners and were the wealthiest District out of all 12.

"Morning guys!" They look over to see Mei there waving at them with the biggest grin on her face. 

"You seem to be a good mood _mon_ _ami_ ~ Perhaps you discovered something new?" Mei had bright pink hair which she said she dyed when she was 11 and the dye hasn't come out since. Her eyes were a eye catching gold and she almost always wore her technician goggles as she brought some of her 'babies' onto the train. The teen grabs a seat and sit backward on it, the back of the chair facing the duo.

"How's costume designing going on Crossiant?" She teases and Aoyama huffs whilst moving some strands of hair out of his face dramatically.

"All done but I must use the most dazzling material out there and I can't decide!" He whines before looking down at the list of materials in his small notebook. Mei seems to be in deep thought before she lightens up and grins at Aoyama. 

"Why not just go to the dude running the games and ask for a list of everything you could use for outfits?"

"Like sir would even clear an appointment for me." He sighs dramatically again and Izuku huffs before scratching his cheek, a nervous habit he got back into since he was getting on the train. 

"I could probably help you with that actually..." he retells the short story of the letter he recieved a week ago by the Capitol and once he has finished the blonde and Pink haired girl are staring at him in awe. He chuckles nervously before both of his hands are grabbed by the blonde.

"Thank you! Your are such a good friend darling it's almost too good to be true. You dazzle like the sun itself!" He says with Izuku tilting his head in confusion much like a puppy would and Mei is agreeing with everything the designer says about him. Apparently he is one of a kind and too pure for this punishment.

"Must you be so noisy in the morning?" A new voice breaks through as the purple haired teen sits next to Aoyama after he got a coffee from a nearby table. The blonde gasps and goes on about unhealthy habits going to haunt you when you get in the arena but Shinsou just waves him off.

"Eh, I'm sure my insomnia is going to be valuable some way or another." He says turning to face Izuku and Mei who were grinning at each other like idiots.

"So Shinsou" Mei began with a shit eating grin, " Hows the relationship going with you and Denks? Nothing too intimate I presume?" Shinsou spits out the remaining coffee in his mouth which stains the white table cloth before glaring at the pair with pink cheeks showing his embarrassment but murder in his eyes.

"Ah ah Shinsou, can't touch this until we get in the arena" Mei giggles which was followed along by Izuku giggling along as well. 

"Shiozaki why wont you be my ally?!" Mineta whines whilst stomping his feet on the ground similar to as how a child would when throwing a temper tantrum. Izuku sighs and drags a hand down his face before excusing himself and walking over to the voices. He turns a corner to see Shiozaki looking extremely uncomfortable in the corner of the hallway with Mineta slowly walking up to her exclaiming how 'I'll keep you alive if you let me have a go' but before he could get a foot closer to the girl he felt someone grab him by his hair painfully and lift him up. 

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off me you!-" his voice trails of in horror when he sees Izuku there. His eyes not showing the usual spark he has when happy but instead looking hollow and empty. He can already feel himself shaking like a leaf when the others grip on his hair tightens. The three of them look at each other before Izuku snarls showing some of his teeth.

" **Well?!** I'm not hearing an **apology** coming from your mouth Mineta" Izuku says not letting his grip or snarl falter as the other feels tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry Midoriya!" 

A painful tug got another Yelp out of him. 

_"The hell you apologising to me for idiot!_ "

"I'm sorry Shiozaki! I promise it wont happen again even in the arena!" He wails and the girl walks up to them with her usual blank expression. 

"I appreciate the apology" was all she says before smiling softly at Izuku and then walking away to another cart. As soon as the door closes behind her Izuku let's go of Mineta and towers over him, the smaller big swore he could see the others green eyes _glowing_.

"I am sick of being your babysitter Mineta! Get your act together or one: your not going to get any sponsors in the arena and two: chances of anyone teaming up with you is second to none!" 

"N-not even y-you Midoriya...?" He says his voice weak as he supports his body with his elbows. 

"Not if your gonna be like _this_ throughout the entire Games. Mineta we come from the same District and I get people tend to stick to their own but here I'm not stupid and I'm planning on **winning**. I'm going to team up with the group to make sure we all make it to the final 10 at least so we cant afford to have dead meat around!" He finishes before turning his back to the boy and walking down calmly to the Dining cart. A snicker behind him caught his attention and he saw a blonde tribute with grey eyes staring at him. He had the most smug look Mineta ever saw on his face.

"You know he's telling the truth right? Even though your districts are usually pathetic he seems to have his priorities straight. Face it whilst hes making good impressions your making the opposite. As soon as someone gets their hands on a weapon your going to be on their kill list." The blonde laughs before shoving past him and walking in the direction of the Dining cart.

* * *

"Put him in his place?" Shinsou asked over his shoulder as Izuku passed by him. The boy rubs the back of his neck with a guilty expression before mumbling.

"Said no one including me would ally with him if hes going to be dead meat and rude."

"Well you put that perverted asshat in his damn place, I say forget about him and let him fly solo"

"Isn't that what your planning to do?" Mei asks Shinsou who simply nods in return.

"If I come across you guys I'll hang for a bit, you seem cool and won't kill me at first glance. However having an ally risks being betrayed or getting an emotional attachment."

"Morale plays a big part in survival you know..." Izuku says scratching his cheek again. "So what I'm saying is. Until it's only my group left we ain't planning on backstabbing. You and Mei are always welcomed to join us. Sure we're a huge group but we got shared skills and we have a few ideas me and Todoroki-kun discussed last night in his room."

"I thought you guys were hitting it off-" Mei says with a big grin.

" _WHAAT?!_ " Izuku shrieks falling backwards on his chair. Mei clutched her stomach whilst she laughs hysterically at the reaction she got from Izuku. The boy had leaned back so much that his chair fell to the ground and Izukus face was one of horror and embarrassment with his red face and neck. He was a muttering mess and it just seemed perfect by her standards.

"You shouldn't embarrass him like that, we all know Todoroki and Yaoyrozu are interested in each other" Shinsou butts in when Mei had calmed herself down to only a few giggles here and there whilst Izuku had put his chair back with his face a soft pink instead of a bright strawberry red.

"Good morning everyone" Todoroki mumbles whilst rubbing his mismatched eyes. Next to him was Yaoyrozu who was currently holding his hand in hers, both of them were in simple Pjamas. 

"Speak of the devil" Mei mumbles under her breath with a smile. 

"Ah good morning Todoroki-kun! Yaoyrozu-kun you too! I hope you both slept well" Izuku calls out to them standing up and waving one hand way over his head enthusiastically. The two of them smile when their attention turns to him. 

"Morning Midoriya..."

"Good morning Midoriya! I hope you slept well too!"

"The Darkness has passed for the sunshine child to take over the day" Tokoyami mumbles behind the District 11 tributes when he saw Izuku smiling brightly at them. He notices everyones eyes on him after he speaks and decides to shrug it off before grabbing an apple and sitting down on a chair on a table right next to the one Izuku, Aoyama, Mei and Shinsou were on.

"Oh it's _you_ lower tributes." A smug voice says as Monoma strides into the dining cart. The rest of the tributes simply choose to roll their eyes and not acknowledge the blonde who seems to try and be getting some sort of reaction out of them. 

"Shinsou! Why are you always around _that District 12 tribute?_ He's poor and worthle-"

"YOU SONNOVA BITCH TAKE THAT BACK!" Nemuri yells with rage in her eyes as she stomps into the cart with everyone. Monoma stills as the woman was a bit thin but he knew she could do harm if she wanted to.

"You cant touch me until the arena, why would I apologise for speaking the truth?" He shoots back only to get smacked on the back of his head harshly by Kendo. 

"You apologise _right now_ Monoma or you're gonna be on everyones Kill list. You may be from a better District but unlike you Midoriya has made _friends_ with most of us. He is like the brother I never knew I wanted so I can only imagine how important he seems to everyone else." She warns and the blonde huffs before crossing his arms and staring at Izuku who gets up suddenly and bows in front of him much to the blondes, and everyone elses suprise.

"I apologise if I give you that impression of myself" he stands straight with a bright smile which triggers a but of guilt in Monomas cold heart. "I know District 12 is the most poor District but I plan to show the Capitol and Districts that even the 'weak'can have a chance in the arena. He has every right to think such of me as that is mainly what my Dsistrict fighters are known for"

"Eh?!" Monoma says after a minute or so of an awkward silence between the fellow tributes in the cart. "I-I mean yeah! U-Uh.. I'm gonna go to my room and wait there until we reach District 1..." he slowly walks over to the hallway which leads to his room before turning around at the doorway to face everyone with a unsure expression.

"W-Well if your planning on making an expression..." he sighs before showing a challenging smirk "You better make sure to wear some of the best clothes for the festival you hear! I'm bot planning kn being outshone anyways!" He says before walking to his room again with a bit of pink on his cheeks from slight embarrassment. Never had anyone **actually** agreed with his thoughts and he doesnt know, it just felt weird that one Midoriya _did_ agree with him on his thoughts but two he never actually had the others full attention on him before. It felt foreign like how friends would act around each other.

He groaned as he fell face first onto his bed, great he was planning on trying to get rid of District 12 first but now did he really want to? Well the smaller boy he definitely didnt mind getting rid of but he felt annoyed at how his heart rate picked up at the others words. He could convince himself it was just the fact how Midoriya would probably have half if the tributes swearing to protect him but he just didn't know 100%. 

* * *

"I can see buildings in the distance!" Izuku calls out to everyone in the common area cart. All the tributes hang around their either for chatting, planning or most likely observing the competition. Most of the tributes stand up at that and he leads them to the back of the train with a big grin on his face as he gets to the back where a metal platform was on the outside with railing stopping anyone from falling off. He points towards what could only be known as District 1 and everyone starts chatting excitedly about the whole thing and what they should wear for the festivals. 

At that thought nearly everyone who came out rushed back inside to get their outfits ready but Aoyama said he had already made Izuku an outfit so he didnt have to. After all the blonde had said he was already done with the outfits by the time he told the boy. He leaned against the railing and sighed at the fresh air and forest to the right of the train, opposite to District 1. He only turns around when he hears footsteps and his eyebrows raise in suprise when he sees Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki walking up to him. Tetsutetsu with a big toothy grin on his face and Shiozaki with the ends of her mouth perked up slightly. 

"Hi guys. You come to see District 1?" He asks and Shiozaki looks at the ground letting her long hair cover her eyes whilst Tetsutetsu rubs the back of his neck grinning awkwardly.

"Sort of... We came to thank you actually" 

"Hm?" The greenette certainly wasn't expecting that. 

"Y-You see...I wanted to thank you for helping me back this morning. I didn't know how far that... arrogant boy would have gone if you didn't arrive to deal with him." Shiozaki says looking uncomfortable at the thought of what the small purple boy would have done with her. Izuk smiles softly at that and then the smile turns into a big bright grin.

"No problem!" He gives a thumbs up before retracting his hand and scratching his cheek. "Mineta has been like that since District 11 when Yaoyrozu came on board so I have heard a fair amount of times how uncomfortable he makes you guys feel. Please don't hesitate to talk to me if Mineta is being inappropriate. Even in the arena, I'll be there to slam him face first into a tree or something if he tries it." He jokes and Tetsutetsu's grin expands if that were even possible and grabs ahold of one of Izuku's shoulders with an iron grip.

"Bro that's so manly! I appreciate what you've done for my bud here so we're pals thick and thin till we gotta fight." 

They all smile after that and Izuku begins to talk to them about their outfits to which the other two reply that they will just be going in regular clothing, a simple T-shirt and some trousers which aren't torn or messy.

"What?! You guys _need_ to go see Aoyama! I mean the festival is probably gonna have cameras on us so why not make an impression?" He says whilst grabbing them both softly by the wrists and half leading, half dragging them down the train until they go into the Dining cart where Aoyama was discussing something with one of the maids. He spots the three tributes and excuses himself before smiling at the trio. 

"What may I do for you darling?" He asks Izuku and the other grins sheepishly.

"My friends here are planning on wearing a simple T-Shirt and trousers to the festival for all 3 days." 

The blonde gasps dramatically whilst putting a hand to his heart before he grabs the measuring table from his silver belt and begins taking their measurements instantly. Once done he pats them both on the cheek.

"Do not fear my dears! I shall have prepared you a dazzling outfit each by the time we reach District 1! Now I must get to the designs right away mon ami~" he says whilst walking off to his chambers where his designs and materials were. He was determined to make a name for himself in the fashion industry. He enjoyed the company of these tributes as well so he was going to make sure every outfit stood out in it's own unique way.

"Midoriya!" Iida calls out to the greenette and Izuku apologises to Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu before rushing off towards where his friend was standing. He greeted Iida before he was dragged off to Todoroki's room and he could see Tokoyami, Koda, Yaoyrozu, Todoroki and Mineta there along with Ojiro.

"Guys?"

"We need to discuss something serious for when we reach the District" Tokoyami says with a dead eyed stare and Izuku stills under the gaze raising an eyebrow. 

"Which is?"

Momo cuts in with a big grin on her face.

"What activities we are all going to do together of course! We all know they have lots of things to do with Banquets to games. Maybe we could phone our families? I also heard they have a huge field which is free for tributes to use however they wish." 

"Really?!" Izuku says sitting in between Koda and Ojiro and staring at Momo with stars in his eyes. She giggles and nods then Koda raises his hand shyly and everyone let's him speak.

"M-Maybe we could g-go to the forest?" Most of the tributes go silent at that. It was a very known rule that the forest shouldn't be taken lightly, heck Izuku was sure him and Koda were probably the only ones in this room who would ever go into their Districts forest. He can see Koda shrinking in on himself and puts a hand on the others shoulder and grins brightly to take the attention of the other.

"Awesome idea Koda!"

"I-It is??" He asks in disbelief and Izuku explains further.

"Well we're going into an arena which will probably be like a forest or jungle. You and me can give survival tips and we can get a head start on skill sets. Like you guys I'm sure not many tributes have actually been in a true forest which is full of random life." He finishes and everyone takes deep consideration into this before Iida speaks up with his classic chopping motion.

"Excellent Idea Koda! How grateful of you to think of furthering our advantage over the other tributes! I say we go on and let him and Midoriya guide us so we can fend for ourselves. If we split up I want to be able to live off the land so we can meet up again" He adds on and everyone else slowly agrees and thanks Koda causing the poor teen to get all flustered. Izuku gives him a soft smile and wink which was returned. 

"Alright how about tomorrow then?" Todoroki says as he points to the District which they were nearing extremely quickly and everyone agrees with big grins on their faces as they all go into their own rooms to get changed. 

Izuku hadn't actually _seen_ what Aoyama made for him but he wasn't too bothered about it being as flashy as the blonde armour. He remembered telling the other that he wanted something nice and simple. He opens the door leading to his room to see an outfit on his bed folded neatly. It was amazing when he saw it. 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/pZrRhLiybfo8PkLk7>

It reminded him so much of what an adventurer would wear. He began to put on the black trousers which were slightly baggy at the bottom before adding the belt which slipped nicely around his waist. He decides against putting on the black top Aoyama made for him though and chooses to wear his own white one instead. It seemed like the festival was going to have sun all day so he didn't want to absorb most of the light with his darker colours anyways. Once done with that he carefully puts on his...robe? jacket? and then glances in his full body mirror to the side of his bed and whistles.

"Aoyama really did amazing with the design..." he says before turning around and walking into the hallway to greet the others. He turns to his left when he hears Minetas voice and raises his eyebrows at the golden and rich blue robe the other is wearing with a button up shirt and black trousers. It seemed like the other was trying to go for a rich boy look, Izuku rolls his eyes after seeing the smug grin the other has on his face.

"Let's go meet up with the others" Izuku says not giving Mineta any acknowledgement of his outfit which seems to irritate the boy slightly. They make it to the Commona area cart quite quickly and can see a handful of tributes already dressed. Asui was in a white top and some green shorts with a black belt and her hair in a high Ponytail. Mina was in a short sleeved black dress which went down to her knees and her hair looked like it had tried to be straightened but failed miserably and she was currently trying to make it look somewhat nice.

"Want some help Mina?" Izuku says as he walks up to the girls. She accepts curious of how Izuku might know how to save her half straightened half curly hair. He simply grabs the straighteners and curls her hair back to it's original state and smiles softly when he gives her the mirror.

"Your hair already looked gorgeous enough in my opinion" she grins at that and chuckles.

"Oh aren't you a ladies man" she teases causing Izuku to back up and stutter in embarrassment causing her to laugh even more. 

"Just teasing" Izuku pouts but sighs in defeat when she gives him her best puppy eyes and forgives her. They all sit down at that and play a game of Charades to pass by some time. 

It had been a few minutes before the rest of the tributes entered the cart, most of the tributes were surrounding Izuku trying to get him to laugh which seems like torture for the poor boy, he made a bet with Mineta that if they couldn't get him to laugh before they made it to the District then the smaller boy couldn't try to touch any of the girls or disrespect them. It was a big bet but Izuku was determined to win it. 

Obviously it would have been easier if he made that bet public so the rest of the tributes didn't join in with the jokes. Thank god some of the tributes just didn't feel like socialising. Not that he hates them it's just it makes it easier for him not to laugh if there are less people trying. He does catch Monoma and Shiozaki looking over at him once or twice though. 

"Look we're at District 1 now!" Mina yells pointing at the glass in a dramatic pose. Izuku finally deflated and falls face first onto the ground and groans, taking in deep gulps of air. 

"You know you could have just laughed Midoriya, Kero." Asui says but Izuku shakes his head before grinning at Mineta who was pouting in a corner.

"Nope made a deal with the devil now Mineta agreed not to disrespect women all throughout the festival, if he doesn't follow through then he has to give me his food at the Capitol." He could hear some of the tributes gasp but their attention was drawn to the station they had pulled up at when the doors opened to reveal the two last tributes the train will be carrying. 

Everyone is silent as Muscular enters the train looking extremely smug like he already won the competition which irritates almost everyone in the room. The next tribute also looks confident but he gets a good look at everyone to analyse his competition. At least he thinks they were worth looking at. They go through a hallway towards their rooms and once Muscular finally enters his room everyone either deflated onto the sofas or gets irritated and begins to yell. Izuku just went over to his little bookshelf corner and sighed as he looked through all the different categories he already read. 

"You can read?" Tokoyami asks the greenette whilst sitting down beside him and Izuku gives him a big grin as he nods. The other seems to take that into consideration before looking embarrassed about something.

"C-could you teach me some...?" He mumbles and Izuku lights up at the thought of teaching someone to read, he had experience with Eri and Kota along with some of the teens his age which work in the mines so he had an idea on how to approach this.

"Alright then which book would you like to learn?" Izuku asks louder than he meant to, it wasn't too loud compared to his fellow tributes raging though so he thought no one heard it. Well wasn't he proven wrong when Mina and Kaminari came up to the duo looking almost hopeful.

"You're teaching Tokoyami to read?" Kaminari asks.

"Yeah, I mean might as well, it will be helpful if we can write messages and it also helps pass by time."

"Can you teach us too?! Pleaseeee" Mina begs hands on her knees as she pouts whilst leaning into Izukus personal space.

"Uh..sure? But you three would have to agree on a book, I prefer the first one to be simple so just choose a 2 each then I'll pick from them." He replies with a wobbly smile. Wouldn't Ocha be proud of him?

"We picked one! This looks cool and funny!" They say bringing out The Three Little Pigs. Izuku chuckles to himself before agreeing and rushing to his room to grab a paper and pen. Once he returned after a minute or so he could see the District 1 tribute near the bookshelf reading something about Historic Remarks. It took everything Izuk uhad not to go up to him and fanboy about everything. He walks pass the blonde boy towards his friends and sits down before writing the alphabet on a notepad.

"Dude you can write too? Man you got it all!" Kaminari exclaims in total awe as he views the neat bubbly writing. Izuku grins and places a finger to his chin.

"I could try and teach you guys to write too if it helps?" 

"You would do that for us babes?" Mina says wrapping an arm around Izukus shoulders and grins brightly. "You one heck of a guy Midoriya, we might end up slaughtering each others threats and here you are teaching us to read and write" 

Kendo spots the group and decides to lay on her stomach suddenly with her head in Izukus lap who currently had his legs spread out straight in front of him and sighs happily. "Glad to know your stil la comfy pillow"

"Glad for you, I had to suffer being taped to pillows so you guys could lay on me against my will" Izuku deadpans causing Kaminari, Kendo and mina to laugh. Izuku simply rolls his eyes before beginning to create guide lines for letters and passing the notepad around for his friends to have a go at. Even Kendo helped with a few tips here and there so all in all they got a lot done withing the next hour. 

Kaminari could write 10 letters and know what sound they made whilst Mina and Tokoyami could read and write 13 different letters of the alphabet. Izuku sighs after his notepad had been full time the brim with notes and scruffy writing from his friends first attempts. He looks up to see the blonde he recognised as Bakugou looking at him and the other adverts his eyes in a second. 

_Huh....weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Izu you poor oblivious pure sunshine, guys we keep him like this ok?-
> 
> *Insert Katsuki Bakugou*
> 
> Me: NO!!! QUICK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE GET THIS MAN SOME HOLY WATER!!  
> (Jk I love our demon boy)
> 
> The list is finally done! (●w●) I will be showing this again when the actual Games start so I would be removing names and you would know who was left. ♡  
> And maybe I'll let you guys decide who you want gone in the arena at points? `~`
> 
> District 1: Katsuki Bakugou + Muscular  
> District 2: Neito Monoma + Hitoshi Shinsou  
> District 3: Mei Hatsume + Power Loader  
> District 4: Tsuyu Asui + Ibara Shiozaki  
> District 5: Tesutesu Tesutesu + Reiko Yanagi  
> District 6: Mina Ashido + Denki Kaminari  
> District 7: Mashirao Ojiro + Tenya Iida  
> District 8:Tsunagu Hakamata + Nemuri Kayama  
> District 9: Rikido Sato + Itsuka Kendo  
> District 10: Koji Koda + Fumikage Tokoyami  
> District 11: Shoto Todoroki + Momo Yaoyrozu.  
> District 12: Mineta Minoru + Izuku Midoriya


	11. Festival Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic made it to 1000 hits on the 17th and it was a moment I will treasure for the rest of my time on Ao3. Yes Wisteria made it but it wasnt o r i g i n a l. Wisteria's plot and character goes to another writer who I linked in there. 
> 
> This is where the BakuDeku begins :>

"Izuku come on we're getting ready to go!" Mina complains as Izuku grabs all of the used up notepads which her, Kaminari and Tokoyami used to learn some of the alphabet. He sighs as he puts them in a small box in between some of the books before turning around with a smile. 

"I'm nearly done!"

"You've said that for the past 5 minutes!" Kaminari says with a grin on his face as he rests his feet on the coffee table. All of the tributes agreed they would go to the festival together and split up after they left the train and right now they were waiting on Izuku, Muscular, Bakugou, Monoma, Todoroki and Yaoyrozu. Izuku had just finished tidying up the corner before turning to sit on the sofa next to Kaminari and Hatsume as he puts his shoes on.

"At least you were already dressed for the festival. Now we gotta wait for who knows how long?!" Mei complains before calming down when Izuku passes her some food from his side of the coffee table. She thanks him before a slam was heard and both District 1 tributes walk into the room. 

Bakugou and Muscular seemed to be going for a tribal theme as both of them had no shirt on with leather pants and a few marks which looked like tattoos in red ink. Izuku only felt a tiny bit guilty how he was one of the tributes to laugh at the outfits. He was obviously covering his hand to muffle the laughter unlike his friends Kaminari and Mina who were happily pointing and laughing along with Monoma and a few others who were giggling and snickering in their own groups. Out of all the outfits here theirs took the cake. 

"Laugh now but once Games start I'll murder you all in the bloodbath!" Muscular says with a bloodlust look on his face which causes most of the tributes to shut up except Kaminari who was still laughing like a mad man and the bigger tribute walks over to him effectively causing Kaminari to shrink back a bit.

"You'd be lucky to even make it through the bloodbath if your that scared of me!" Muscular says and proceeds to grab Kaminari by the collar of his white button up shirt which is when Izuku decides to tap Muscular on the shoulders. When the blonde turns to face the greenette Izuku frowns as he slaps the man right in the face, leaving a clear red mark and effectively causing him to let go of Kaminari who rushes behind Izuku for protection from Muscular. 

"The hell? You picking a fight with me weakling?!" Muscular asks looming over Izuku instead but even though on the inside Izuku was panicking like mad he kept his face in a firm expression.

"Well you already took that privilege. Also don't call anyone here weak. If you dont wanna be laughed at then dont wear something ridiculous. What are you two meant to be? Native Indians from America or something?" He asks with a scoff even though he was slightly shaking in his boots. By now Todoroki and Yaoyrozu had walked into the room and instantly the boy took a spot behind Izuku with a curious expression whilst Momo went over to Kaminari who was still shaking. 

"What the hell? You think your the shit or something?"

"No I dont like to copy your Districts style." He shoots back, already aware of the danger he put himself in when they all get access to weapons.

"I swear I could CRUSH you rig-" the room fell silent as another slap echoed off the walls. Muscular was practically shaking with rage but Izuku simply rubbed his hand before looking at the room.

"Guess everyone is here, let's go enjoy the festival!" He says with a bright smile as he helps Kaminari up. All the tributes hesitantly follow after the duo and occasionally spare glances behind them at Muscular who hadn't even moved and was currently staring at the ground.

Bakugou simply followed along with the rest of the group, to hell and back with his other Districts tribute! Muscular even told him behind cameras that he, Bakugou Katsuki, was nothing more than a _stepping_ stone in the others eyes.

He looked forward noticing all the tributes crowding around the greenette who successfully slapped Muscular two times and he could see the other smiling even though he was shaking. It seemed like that confidence was just an illusion. He remembers what Shitty Hair said about trying to talk to someone who everyone in the group liked and he knew who he had to try and convince now. He wasn't expecting to get anywhere with an full blown alliance but it wouldn't hurt if he had people who he could rest with if they ever crossed paths. 

He saw the greenette people called ' _Izuku_ ' walking off with 5 other people and he followed after them with a frown. He watches with caution and curiosity as they head towards the woods away from all the lights. He sees Izuku talking to someone he never even noticed before and decides now is a better time than ever to make his entrance. The closer he got the more he could hear.

"Do we really have to?!" Mineta whines tugging on Izukus sleeve but the greenette just raises his arm causing the other to dangle his feet.

"Yes because unlike you I plan on surviving Mineta!" Izuku says with irritation in his tone but stops shaking the other off when he hears footsteps and looks behind him to see one of the District 1 tributes and raises an eyebrow. 

"The fuck are you extras doing?" Said tribute yells at them with an annoyed expression matching Todorokis own. 

"Exploring" Tokoyami says. He wasn't lying technically as they were exploring... the forest.

"Yeah seems a lot more than that, I'm not an idiot like Muscle Shit, you guys are probably here to get a feel for an environment right?"

"Wow and I thought District 1 tributes were all brute force and no intelligence" Mineta deadpans with a roll of his eyes.

"HAAHHH?!!" Izuku bursts out laughing at the others expression who changes his point of focus to the laughing greenette. Wiping a tear Izuku grins at the other.

"Your face makes the weirdest expressions" he simply says before walking over to Koda who was looking into the forest with scared eyes. Izuku looks in his direction and his own widen before he runs into the trees at a suprisingly fast pace. All the tributes turn to face where he was and Koda calls after him.

""No! Come back you dont know what's in there!" He yells after the greenette who turns around to see all his friends and the blonde tribute with a confused expression before he got tackled to his side into a heavy Bush.

If Kodas yells didn't scare the tributes Izuku being tackled definitely did as Yaoyrozu takes a step forward but Todoroki stops her. Tokoyami seems to be comforting Koda and Bakugou could see the little purple shit running back into town. He sighed before running in towards where he saw the other go with calls of the scared extras behind him.

He reaches where he saw the greenette get tackled and huffs as he walks towards the bush where he saw the guy go. 

"Aww your adorable!" He heard and moved the bushes to see the greenette holding a baby.... deer?!

"What. The. Fuck!" He says and the green eyes turn to him in an instant and the other pulls him into the bush next to him before covering Bakugous mouth. The blonde was having none of it though and licked his hand causing Izuku to make a strangled noise in disgust and wipe the hand on a nearby tree. 

"For the love of all that is holy just shush!" Izuku says glaring at the other before turning his attention to the fawn. He smiles softly as it curls up in his chest and glances towards where he heard his friends calls for them.

"So why you hiding here from the extras?"

"First they aren't extras, second only Koda has truly been in a forest except me. If they are too scared to walk into the unknown how would they survive the Games?" He asks before carefully bringing the fawn off of his lap and feeding it some berries before it walked away, probably towards its friends and family. Izuku sighed as he stood up, wiping off the dirt and then extending out his hand to Bakugou. 

"At least someone came after me" Izuku smiles again and Bakugou hesitantly accepts the hand given to him and stands up before walking next to the greenette. Even side to side he could see Izuku being a bit shorter than him and the fact alone how someone smaller than himself had the courage to slap some shit into his districts other tribute made him smirk. 

"So what's it like?" 

"Hah?" 

"You know, being in a wealthy District. Everyone on the train before we came here knew our Districts had stereotypes for each other. I wanna hear a District 1 lifestyle from someone who doesn't seem to sugarcoat much." Izuku says folding his arms behind his head as they walk towards the lights of the festival. The blonde pauses in his steps for a bit before catching up to the greenette.

"What stereotypes do people have of us?" He asks with a hint of malice but Izuku pays it no mind. Although he cant say he ever got truly mad at being called poor and weak because he looked the part it make him feel like that's all he was ever going to be in others eyes.

"Bratty and overconfident. Think your district is going to win ever time because you could pay for healthy lifestyles"

"You extras were too poor to pay for fucking vegetables?" He says with a devilish grin before he sees the glare Izuku was giving him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but yes we were. If I never found Eri a year before this Games then she would probably be dead a day after she stuffed her face with the food and puked out her guts."

"Who the fuck names their child Eri?!"

"No clue, we found her and Kota abandoned on the street to fend for themselves. Ever seen how horrible other districts have it or do you believe just what the cameras give you?" 

They reached the end of the forest and Izuku sighs before giving the blonde a tired smile. "If you wanted a small alliance you could have just asked. Although Todoroki already hates you because of the other guy I'm sure I could get you in a group with a few people if mine doesnt work out though."

"Think I'm not good enough?"

"You really wanna travel around with 6 other people? You really wanna get emotionally attached? We already signed that contract in District 10 when we met Koda and Tokoyami."

"Ain't you a wise little shit" he snarls but the other just laughs and pats him on the shoulder before calling out to his friends a few metres to their right causing them to start bolting it. Sadly for Izuku, Momo was so worried about him that she tackled him and checked him for bruising immediantly followed along by everyone else.

"Jeez guys I was fine." Izuku huffs before backing out of their little huddle to see the blonde watching them. 

"Bakugou right?" He perks up at the sound of his name. "Why not hang out with us for today? Get to know why we try to make friends before we die" 

Everyone huddled around Izuku gives him a look of disappointment. "What?! Theres a high chance I'm on that big guys **Kill First** list anyways!" And gets up wiping some dirt off of his outfit but one stain wouldnt leave.

"Oh god that's if Aoyama doesn't get me first" he mumbles getting his friends to chuckle before grabbing the blonde with a big grin and leading the group towards the festival.

"LETS ROCK THIS FESTIVAL!" Mineta yells and everyone but Bakugou, who was still in a bit of a daze, shouts 'YEAH!' back to him before running through the streets and looking at all of the activities going on right now.

"Oh my! Look theres a tea booth! Izuku come with me your the only person who appreciates it!" Momo says before grabbing the greenette by the arm and dragging him away into the crowd.

"Bakugou is your name am I right?" The blonde hears from behind him and turns to see the guy Izuku called Tokoyami. "I see Midoriya took an interest to you and I don't mind having another member however Todoroki, Mineta and Yaoyrozu will be the hardest to convince. Remember stereotypes exist and they care of Midoriya as if he were family"

"Uh..." he blanks as the other puts a hand on his back and guides him towards an athletic competition and instantly his game face is on when Tokoyami challenges him to the course. "Like I'll fucking let you lose bird freak!" 

"Name calling, I'm offended" he deadpans before they begin their race.

* * *

"Wow green tea is so lovely here!" Yaoyrozu says between sips and Izuku just hums his agreement, too relaxed by his own cup before he notices the furrow in his friends eyebrows and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"Something bothering you?" 

"Yes and no... well- actually 2 things Midoriya..." she says as they put their cups down and walk towards the field free for tributes to use so they could be secluded and not eavesdropped on without noticing. 

"Tell me the one which worries you most" he starts. If she was tripping over her wording like this then he knew these had to be serious.

"I-I'm scared of the Games..." she says and stops Izuku with a raised hand when he tries to speak. "I'm equally scared of dying in there but... I don't think I could handle you or Todoroki dying in there... I know it seems rude to only be concerned about you guys b-but" tears prick at the corner of her eyes and Izuku nudges closer so he can rub soothing circles into her back. 

"Take a deep breath Momo. In and out, copy me" he then proceeds to breathe in and wait until she complies then after a few seconds breathe out. They do this a couple of times before Yaoyrozu has calmed down enough to speak without breaking into sobs.

"Now look at me" Izuku says whilst moving forward and turning around so she could see him. He grabs her hand and puts it over his chest. "You don't need to worry about such things for now Momo, my heart is beating and we are safe and allowed to have fun for at least these next three days. I am alive and so is Todoroki, I know how hard it it to lose someone to the manipulation of the Games...trust me"

Memories of his dad fill his mind but he goes on, " You are not selfish for wanting to keep me and Todoroki safe. You and him are perfect for each other and I understand that I am similar to a little brother in your mind. However we will live through this war between Districts and I promise I will do everything I can to change it. But for now focus on having _fun_ with us. Absolutely no one likes a sad Yaoyrozu that's for sure, even _Mineta_ asked me if he did something wrong last time you seemed sad, I had to assure him he did nothing... that day at least"

The little giggle he got out of his friend was worth it. He leaned back and softly put her hand back on the ground where it was before. 

"Ok problem 1 has been temporarily solved now Psychiatrist Izuku will gladly listen to your next struggle" he got another laugh, this one more lively so he crossed his legs with his arms in his lap as he waited patiently for her. She takes a deep breathe.

"I dont trust Bakugou... I-it almost feels like he wants to use you to get through to us and I-I DONT LIKE HOW HE THINKS YOUR JUST A TOOL FOR HIM!" She says the last part with a few sobs and Izuku hugs her as she clings to his sides. He had some suspicions as he knew everyone except District one had some sort of respect for him. He even noticed Monoma being less mean to him after that morning in the dining cart. 

"I'm fine..." he whispers calmly as she let's all of her tears flow. He never knew she was carrying so much weight on her shoulders, it made him worry for the rest of his friends but right now Momo needed him the most. She was at her breaking point and Izuku wanted her to feel soothed, even if it were for a few mere days and began to hum a soft tune to himself. 

"I-Izuku?" She asks between sobs and he immediantly stops with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry if it sounded bad... my mother would sing this to me and it would soothe me. It's based on Christmas..." 

"I-I like ' _hic!_ ' i-it...can I-I hear the r-re-st please?" She asks and he can almost see Eri and Kota there instead of Momo... he had countless nights where his mother was asleep so they would come to him and he would calm them down with this song, even if Christmas was a year away it always felt close as in the lower districts as snow was very common and the weather was always related to the Holiday.

He sits next to Yaoyrozu instead of in front of her and pats his lap to which she hesitantly rests her head on it before he starts singing and Momo swore she never heard a more beautiful voice in her life. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics as she imagined herself back home playing in the snow.

**[I recommend to watch the video but if you dont want to I still reccomend reading the normal after the italics :3]**

[All Lyrics w/ voice](https://youtu.be/hGNQY7R4nBE)

" _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling..._ " he looks down towards Yaoyrozu expecting disgust from his voice but smiles when he sees her breathing calm down.

" _Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_ " he closes his eyes and enjoys the gentle breeze that passes by the field.

" _We were dreamers not so long ago,_

 _But one by one we all had to grow up_ " he could hear movement behind him and raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw a group of 5 kids, 3 boys and 2 girls who were slowly moving towards the duo but stopped when he saw them but he just smiled softly and began singing again and turned back to face Yaoyrozu.

  
" _When it seems the magic's slipped away,_

 _We find it all again on Christmas day_ " he sees the kids slowly sitting next to them and Momo carefully gets up and gestures to her lap, obviously they also though that meant Izuku was a pillow too and a girl with long black hair leaned against him on her side and a boy sat in his arms and he slowly hugged them both.

...

" _Believe in what your heart is saying,_

  
_Hear the melody that's playing!_

  
_There's no time to waste._

  
_There's so much to celebrate..._

  
_Believe in what you feel inside,_

  
_And give your dreams the wings to fly!_ " He closes his eyes and doesnt notice how his voice had grown louder but he kept a soft tone to it for the next lines.

  
" _You have everything you need,_

_If you just believe_ " he opens his eyes again to see the girl who was leaning against him asleep and he gently puts her in a more comfortable position in between him and Yaoyrozu and takes off his jacket to cover her and another boy who fell asleep. He takes a deep breath as his mind wonders to when his mother would have told him her fantasy.

" _Trains move quickly ... to their journey's end_ " he takes another deep breath and looks up to see the stars beginning to show themselves.

" _Destinations,_

_are where we begin again_ " He hears some murmurs behind him but doesn't pay attention to it and instead hugs the children and Momo who seem to be falling asleep against him in a little huddle.

" _Ships go sailing far across the sea_

  
_Trusting starlight... to get where they need to be_ " he makes small wave motions in front of the kids who mostly seem to be asleep but he notices 2 of the boys and 1 of the girls still awake and giggling at the hand motion.

  
" _When it seems that we have lost our way..._

  
_We find ourselves again on Christmas day_ " he tickles one of the boys who were still awake and gets another giggle in return. He only then notices the rags all of the children were in and frowns slightly before tightening his hold on them a little bit. He frowned even more as he couldn't seem to remember the rest of the lyrics but he was determined to remember them soon so he could finish the song later.

He sighs after and then looks down to see Yaoyrozu resting her head against his shoulder in complete bliss whilst the children were curled up against them. 

"Momo...?" Izuku jumps at the voice and turns around to see Todoroki, Rikido, Tokoyami, Koda and Bakugou there watching them in awe and Izuku goes as red as a strawberry.

"W-What are you guys doing here?!" He whisper yells over to them but it seems to have caught the attention of the children as most of them wake up and arch their backs whilst yawning. 

"Comfy..." the long black haired girl says before snuggling up to Izuku once again and he smiles. 

"I'm glad you think so"

"You remind me of Mommy before she left" his smile turns into a frown before looking at the expression on her face, she seemed almost lost in memory until he puts a hand on her hair.

"Mommy left on the train didn't she?..." 

"Mommy said she would come back but a black haired tired man came back instead..." Izukus breath hitches as he knows exactly who that black haired tired man was.

"Are you guys leaving on the train too?" A boy asks with tears pricking the edges of his eyes. 

"Yes...But we will come back we promise" Izuku smiles softly but it doesn't reach his eyes. He knew these kids wouldn't probably see them ever again but he could try and at least keep his promise.

"So why are you brats in rags?" Bakugou walks over to them with a bored expression and one of the girls tears up.

"We wanted our mommy and daddy's back so we waited for them. Now we look too weak to live here" Izuku gasps before he hugs them all as he remember how Kota and Eri started out _too weak_. 

"Its fine mister. We dont mind..."

"Yeah we have each other!" One of the boys says with a big grin and Izuku swears he would make sure these kids had an amazing festival this Games. 

"Alright then why not join us for the festival?" All the boys and girls sit up straight and look at him with stars in their eyes. 

"Really?! They never let us near the festival!" 

"Yeah they say it's because we would get rid of customers..."

"Well your going to be sticking with us and I'm not letting those guys leave you out, what would you like to go look at first?"

"FOOD!" They all call out in unison and Izuku grins before softly shaking Yaoyrozu by the shoulder effectively waking her up. She yawns and looks around the field before her eyes spot Izuku, the kids and the rest of the group before smiling. 

"Thanks Izuku...for helping me out"

"Hey we're practically brother and sister now, I gotta make sure your not sad don't I?" He says helping her stand up before lifting up the kids to their feet and giving the 2 girls his jacket and turning around to see Todoroki wearing a long blue robe and he gives him puppy eyes.

"You know the fabric stains easy right?"

...

"Midoriya I'm warning you"

He gulps when Izuku doesnt let up and he sees tears beginning to form in his soft green eyes and his resolve breaks before he takes it off and hands it to the other who's expression changes within the blink of an eye. He was now smiling as he puts the robe around the three boys with the two on the outside holding it firmly in place. 

"Warm" one of them says in awe and rubs his cheek against it. The girls giggle as their fingers follow the lines on Izukus jacket and he leads the entire group over to the food booths. Bakugou and Sato look at Izuku handling the kids in confusion before Yaoyrozu slows her pace so she is walking next to Bakugou.

"Izuku has two younger adopted siblings. I think he just has a soft spot for children" she tells the two of them and both of their eyes go back to Izuku talking happily with the group of 5 and telling them all of the food they could choose from and Sato could tell the kids mouths were watering. Bakugou just remains silent and keeps his eyes on them.

"Oh and be lucky you have Izuku being nice to you" Momo says and the blonde turns to face her with a frown so she decides to continue. "I thought you were using him as a tool to get through to us...however" her eyes drift over to the greenette and she smiles.

"Izuku isn't stupid and knows who he should and shouldn't trust here. He even convinced me I dont have to worry even if you do join our group...He could take you on anyways." she finishes with a grin before quickening her pace so she can take Todorokis hand in her own and talk with him.

"Wow and we can eat some of this?!" One of the boys say as Izuku holds out some pastries towards them and he nods.

"Yep! Dig in because theres enough for all of you!" The children cheer before eating their food and getting some of it on their faces. Once they were all done Izuku chuckles at the masses on their faces and wipes their faces clean with his jacket's corner. Some of them squirm under the hold but he just continues until their faces are all clean. He sighs at the mess on his jacket but decides to pay no mind to it as the children push him into another area. 

Tokoyami and Koda decided to follow along with him and the children and he noticed Bakugou tagging along a pace or two behind everyone. The blonde stays silent before the kids point out what they were bringing the group to.

"I bet you could be really quick at that Mister!" The girls say and the tributes look up to see an obstacle course with parkour attributes along with some monkeybars and rock climbing obstacle with special adds like what Izuku guessed was ice and water to try and slow the players down. He gives a wobbly grin and scratches his cheek.

"You sure you want me to go on-"

"Midoriya forget laying low." Tokoyami says as he puts a hand on the greenette shoulder. Koda is next to him with a shy smile. 

"You wanted to prove that lower Districts aren't weak right?" Izuku tenses up at the words before he hangs his head low not revealing his expression. He stays like that for a minute before raising his head with a huge determined grin on his face. He turns to Bakugou making the blonde tense for a second at the sudden attention...

"Wanna race me Bakugou?!"

And suddenly all the tension is gone and has been replaced by his competitive nature.

"Like I'll fucking let you win! Maybe I'll go easy on you if your pathetic enough!" He says with a feral grin as the two of them march up to the starting point. Whilst waiting for the people in charge of the race Izuku turns to Bakugou with an innocent smile.

"Do your best Kacchan!" He says making the blonde blank for a minute at the nickname before he realises that the time had already gone and he had unconcoiusly given the other a head start. He starts sprinting after the other with a snarl.

"Get back here shitty nerd!- FUCK!" he says as he feels something hit him in the face, he looks up to see Izuku with a smug grin on his face and a pie in his hand. Since when did they let the tributes have fucking food on the obstacle co- 

Bakugou turned his gaze slightly to the left of Midoriya to see a small pile of pies and slippery foods, probably to give the crowd a show...

"YOU ENJOY THE DESSERT OR WHAT?!" The greenette teases before making another sprint towards the monkeybars. By the time he got to them he noticed Bakugou catching up on him quickly and he hesitates for a moment as he was deep in thought before grinning and jumping up to cling to the metal. 

When Bakugou caught up to the shitty nerd he wasn't expecting the guy to be _on top_ of the equipment.

"Hey that guy is cheating!"

"Yeah Bakugou would have been in the lead if the other guy was playing fair and square"

"Looks like you got your own cheerleaders Bakugou!" Izuku says from his spot on top as Bakugou clings to the bottom and huffs in annoyance at the crowd surrounding the course. 

"Bye then!" Izuku shouts as he jumps down from the bars and begins sprinting to the platforms. He swiftly jumps on them until he reaches a platform right next to the crowds where some pissed of drunk decides to punch him square in the nose causing him to fall off the platform and hold his face hissing in pain, his face fell first smacking his jaw harshly against the concrete. The crowd began cheering how the 'Cheater got what they deserved' until-

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Bakugou yells in rage. He glares at the jackass who decided he would try to help him win and the other simply smiles and shrugs.

"He was being unfair wasn't he? Deserved that pu-" he gets thrown forward into the obstacle course by none other than Todoroki who simply huffs in annoyance before hopping over the wall and crouching down next to Izuku to make sure he was ok.

"Your bleeding Midoriya...let's get going back to the train-"

"I want a rematch Bakugou!" Izuku says with a grin that slightly hurts his jaw. The blonde eyes widen before giving a feral grin and lifting up the nerd by the collar. 

"Your tricks wont work this time nerd"

"You never know Bakugou" he says with a small shrug and waves off Todorokis concern for his jaw. It was only a tiny bit of blood anyways. 

"Oi what the fuck was that for?!" The man who punched Izuku says, both hands over his nose. Todoroki glares at the man before looking at the silent crowd around them.

"You all are despicable! Midoriya wasn't cheating he was using his brain! He outsmarted his opponent to gain the advantage and used his surroundings to the best of his abilities! You all just couldn't get it into your thick skulls that someone outside your District was better than your own ignorant selves!" he says before walking back with Bakugou and Midoriya to the start. The guy running the race runs up to Izuku to apologise again and again but the greenette shrugs it off with a smile.

"I should thank that guy actually, he's got my adrenaline pumping now"

"Your a fucking masochist I swear" Bakugou huffs before getting slapped on the back of his head. 

"Shit!" 

"Katsuki you don't say that to people you fucking brat!" He blanks before going slightly red at the cheeks when he makes eye contact with his old lady.

"Why the fuck are you here old hag?!" He yells but he goes even more red (embarrassment or rage, you choose) when he hears his fathers voice.

"We wanted to watch you son, who wouldn't want to see their child challenging other tributes?" He asks with a nervous frown. 

"Oh your the adorable boy from the interview!" Mitsuki says whilst grabbing Izuku by the cheeks making him hiss from the sudden force on his injury. She backs up before taking out a wipe and clearing off all the blood with a 'Tsk'.

"Some people are too arrogant I swear" she mumbles and let's go of Izuku. "I'm that brats mother dear. Feel free to call me Auntie if you want" she says with a grin and Izuku turns to face Bakugous dad who just smiled at him with a look that practically screamed ' _Just go with it'_

"Well it's nice to meet you both!" He says with his usual cheery attitude and both of the adults smile sadly at it. He knew why, and he didn't need their pity because he was going into the Games.

"Alrighty folks! Course is set up again!" The man says grabbing everyones attention and Izuku says goodbye to the two Bakugous before walking up to where he was before. He looks to his left to see Bakugou red and snickers. 

"The fuck you laughing at nerd!" He snaps.

"You and your mother are so alike its cute" Izuku says with a wink before a horn goes off and he gets the head start again. Although unlike last time where his focus was making a show, this time he wasn't planning on messing around. He jumps off a tall platform before grabbing a horizontal pole and swinging himself up to the higher ground like he would do back in the forest with Ochako when they were feeling stupid enough to jump from tree to tree.

He heard the yelling behind him get louder and decides to try and push himself to run a bit faster which seems to work, probably the extra adrenaline. He was planning on going up on the bars again but he really was fed up with getting abuse for his District already and decides in his mind.

Fuck it!

"Cheers for the tactic Ochako!" He yells to no one in particular as he knew cameras were probably streaming this on Live Television so Izukus friend would for sure be watching before grabbing a nearby metal rod tributes sometimes use as a combat weapon. Instead he continues running towards the big gap, very clearly not aiming for the monkeybars. 

"W-wait he really isn't going to jump that right?"

"Its impossible.." 

"Oh ho ho I gotta see this!"

He remembers what his friend taught him about pole volting and sighs as he couldn't really use that with a non flexible pole. He simply sprints off the edge at full force before pressing the long metal rods other end against the ledge behind him and pushes with all his might therefore catapulting him across the pit. He lands with a forward roll and looks behind him at the rod falling down into the large gap before he sprints to the platforms he got punched at before.

Instead of going on top of them though he simply just side steps on the sides of them making him still travel towards the end but letting him avoid any possible hits thrown his way. He wasn't stupid, if one person had the guts to interrupt the course that would probably inspire another to act as well if the chance showed itself again. He was a bit slower with this method but as long as he was safer from hits then he was fine with Bakugou catching up a little.

After a minute or two he reaches the last obstacle. He never really had much experience with this sort of thing but he knew from Kaminari that people did rock climbing for fun so of course here would be no exception. He looks at the shapes and holes before sighing and beginning his climb. He makes it about halfway when something his him on the side of the head. He groans and rubs the spot the mystery object touched before continuing. He was around a metre above where he got hit randomly before he felt something wet on his fingertips. He raises an eyebrow in confusion before he looks up to see some people throwing down an orange liquid sort of substance at him. Some of it gets in his hair but he doesn't give any big reaction until some of it reaches his eyes.

"Ow! Damnit that burns!" He yells to them whilst using one hand to rub his eyes, only for another onslaught of the substance to hit him. He wipes it again and quickly jumps to the left above where Bakugou was and glares at the people above him.

"Pour that on me and I'll move quicker than it can fall making it hit your precious tribute!" he says which causes the people at the top to pause for a minute but a minute was all Izuku needed as he reached the top and presses the button stopping his time and sighs whilst looking at his ruined outfit covered in all sorts of marks and dirt and tears.

"Well that was a great first impression" he jokes before hearing the button click next to him and looks over to see Bakugou glaring at his outfit.

"Fucking extras thinking I need their shitty help.." he grumbles whilst grabbing Midodiya by the wrist and dragging him down towards where most of the tributes were at the front of the train.

"Mon ami! What happened to you my dear!" Aoyama yells as he takes Izuku off Bakugous hands and directs him inside the train so he could get bathed and changed instantly.

"Is Mister ok?! Those guys were really mean to him!" One of the girls from before says but the boy in the middle of them all shrugs.

"He still got the best score even with those cheaters trying to slow him down"

"People cheated to try and make him lose?" Shinsou says side glancing Bakugou who was looking at the train right now.

"Can we go see mister? He probably feels sad for looking like that infront of everyone. We wanna go cheer him up like he did for us!" The children say and Kaminari and Mina don't waste a second before leading them inside towards the common area cart and cooing all over them along with Kendo and some of the other tributes.

"I'm checking up on the nerd" Bakugou announces before walking onto the train and not waiting for anyone to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making Izuku into a complete softie one moment then a cheeky badass the next? Maybe... but you cant stop me! >:D
> 
> Oh and I found Aoyama! --> ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)
> 
> Around 37,000 characters in this Chapter...usually I only do 20,000...
> 
> Oh lord will the festival chapters all be that long?! ;-;


	12. What a Day.

Izuku flinched when he feels the harsh scrubbing the maids were making his body go through, all because he had a stain or two of mud on his legs! He enjoyed being clean but these people needed to loosen up a bit, his _childhood_ was mainly in the forest playing with mud for peat sake!

He sighs in relief when it was over and he was able to put on a plain white shirt and some black wide leg paperbag waiste trousers which he loved for how baggy they were. He took a liking to baggy clothes when he jumped on the train as he was used to tight clothes with scratches in them and the occasional hole or two. 

"Let me get you a doctor" Aoyama says and rushes out of the room leaving Izuku to look around the bathroom and his attention turns to the letter on the side with the same seal of Izukus own. He knew he shouldn't touch anything but the Capitol couldn't have a camera in the bathroom right? He checks the corners top and bottom then grabs the opened letter and slips it into on of his back pockets where no one could tell it was. 

"Mister!" He turns to the door only to be tackled by 5 little bodies and he smiles when he sits up and see the faces of all the children.

"Hey guys!" He says with a huge grin and the children get off him so he can get into a more comfortable sitting position.

"We saw those people be mean to you and wanted to see if your ok" a boy says and Izuku ruffles his hair. 

"I'm good, the festival will be closing in a bit before it opens tomorrow, where do you guys sleep? I'll take you there" he says standing up and arching his back as he stretches. 

"Thank you mister! Hey is he going to come with us too?" A girl says pointing to the doorway and all 6 heads turn to look at suprisingly, Bakugou, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. 

"If he wants to, he can come along-"

"Of course I fucking am! This is my District too dipshit!" 

"We're coming!" Kaminari and Mina yell from behind Bakugou who seems to be doing his best to not punch anyone in the face at the moment so Izuku just smiles and begins walking to the other teens.

"Alright then let's go before the maids scold us for being late to dinner" Izuku says and the children run through them cheering and giggling with the clothes Mina found for them. They were no doubt big on them but they looked better than the rags they were wearing before. Izuku grabs a nearby coat which was meant for muscular no doubt and hands it to the small group of 5 children to huddle in. He was already on that bastards kill list so he might as well enjoy these moments whilst he can, consequences be damned.

The 9 of them all walk back into the District with the children leading them down a street or two and slowly the teens get more anxious from how deep and dark the alleyways were beginning look, even Bakugou had his brows slightly furrowed in confusion and dare anyone say it- concern. 

"We sleep over there mister!" The girl in the middle said pointing over to a tree with some filthy blankets and tired up pillows on it with some rotten food to the side of it on the bare ground. To say Izuku was horrified would be an understatement, he asked if any of them had any personal belongings they held close to their hearts and then climbed up the tree to delicately grab them before handing them over to Mina and Kaminari to give to the children. It seems the two of them had gotten the same idea as him and that thought made him happy in a way.

Once he climbed down he grinned at the children. "Well I guess your sleeping on the train with me and my friends until we need to go!"

"Really?!"

"No way!"

"Your so kind Mister!"

"Are you lying?" One of the boys say with his eyes narrowing and Izukus smile softens into a comforting one he would use when dealing with a sad Kota or Eri.

"Now why would I lie about such a thing? And if any of the tributes complain or tell you to get off you come to one of us straight away Alright?" 

"I never fucking agreed to this!" 

"Well you offered to come along, you obviously care for them you emotionally constipated blonde." Izuku deadpans pointing towards him and Mina and Kaminari burst out laughing despite the threats pouring out of Bakugous mouth.

"You know your not too bad Blasty!" Mina says wrapping an around around Bakugous shoulders making the other tense. Kaminari stands on the others side and Izuku chuckles before leading everyone back to the train. It felt sorta weird to see so many eyes on them when they passed by. Some of the girls were smiling and there was even a point where a child ran up to them to complain how those guys got special treatment to which Izuku just reassured them it was the tributes decision and they continued walking. 

" _Lower people only watch out for their own...selfish_ " Izuku knew that he wasn't meant to hear that comment come from someones mouth however it still made him pause for a moment before his smile momentarily turned to a frown. 

"You call us selfish when we suffer the most and still care for others sharing our pain..." he mumbles under his breath and waves off the children questioning what he meant by that. He just smiled and changed the subject to what outfits they would like to wear tomorrow. They made it to the train in no time and instead of walking through the entrance they used to leave it Izuku pauses before taking the kids to the bottom of the train. 

"Where the fuck is he going?" Bakugou asks with suspicion clear in his tone. Mina just smiles as she watches him lead them down.

"His districts rooms are at the back of the train, not to mention the people living at the bottom of the train are nicer. I dont think most of them would agree with letting 5 children stay on the train of luxury if Izuku passed by with them. Going down that way means he can sneak them in and no one would be able to tell unless he told them" she says matter of factly and the blonde relaxes. Sure he seemed cold but even he didnt want some fucking kids hurt because a tribute was leading them somewhere no one could see them.

"Come on bro! Us and some of the lower district tributes made cupcakes for everyone which we agreed to have today! Midoriya even hid them somewhere to make sure we could all have them at the same time and I wanna try one!" Kaminari says pulling the two of them into the common area cart. Everyone greets them and they ignore any questions made about Izuku from those who saw him leave with them. 

"I think it's time we eat some of those cupcakes" Sato says clasping his hands together before running down the hall. He comes back with Izuku and both of them have a tray of 12 cupcakes on them all looking perfect and fresh despite how long they were stored. Bakugou had to admit he was impressed with the results. His own cupcake has a sword made from edible paper on it with a yellow icing and golden little edilbe balls probably to show off that they were good at fighting and rich.

He noticed District 10's cupcakes revolving around flowers with an edible paper tree planted into the top of it. As much as he loved the design though, he absolutely hated sweet things so he just left his cupcake in his hold until he saw Izuku grab his jet black cupcake with an edible paper picaxe in it and then walk down the hallway. He swiftly left the crowd which were currently fawning over the design for their own cupcake or how it tastes and walked all the way down until he reached a room which had voices coming from inside it.

He opened the door to see Izuku placing a small sheet on his coffee table and placing pillows around it. He turns with his expression changing from shock into curiosity.

"Bakugou?"

"The fuck is this shitty setup?" Izuku rolls his eyes at the insult.

"Sorry my room doesnt fit your expectations oh great warrior" he jokes before placing down the last pillow and calling the children over who were currently chatting on his bed. They all sit down and Izuku looks over to the blonde with an eyebrow raised as Bakugou sits down on his bed before crossing his legs and getting a bit of mud on it. Izuku sighs.

"So why are you here?"

"Fuck like I know dipshit. Too noisy in the other cart with all the extras."

Izuku laughed before looking at the cupcake in the blonde hands. The other follows his gaze and narrows his eyes.

" **What**?" 

"You going to eat that?"

Bakugou was already extending his hand out with the cupcake in it with a snarl even as the other takes it out of his hand. 

"Don't like sweet things" 

"Too bad I took this away then"

...

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"I added chilli peppers into the District 1 cupcakes. Kaminari wanted them to have Jalapenos but I wanted the cupcake to actually taste nice to this is slightly spicy."

"I like spicy!" A girl who addressed herself as Maria raises her hand with a big smile and Izuku rivals it with one of his own.

"Alright but that means you dont get any of my chocolate cupcake" Izuku teases and the girl huffs before holding out her hands towards the cupcake but Izuku takes both of them away from the kids.

"Bakugou you want some of your spicy cupcake?" He asks and the blonde grumbles something but Izuku could see the vague nod and cuts his own chocolate cupcake into four clear bits and then cuts 1/4 of the spicy cupcake. Making sure all the kids had even proportions he then gives the blonde the rest of the remaining cupcake.

"You ain't having any of it?"

"Nope! It's yours to enjoy!" Izuku replies with a big grin as he hands it to Bakugou before walking over to his bedside table and grabbing something white out of it. Bakugou knew by the shape and thickness of it that it was a letter and he narrows his eyes when he sees the Capitols stamp on it. He throws a pillow at the greenette.

"HEY!-"

"It was him!" All 5 children point towards Bakugou who glares at them.

"Traitorous fucks" he mumbles before they all started giggling at something but when he turns around Izuku was sat next to him with the most innocent smile in the world on his face.

He looks at the kids again and snaps his head around when they begin giggling to see Izuku making a grumpy face and looked like he was mouthing some words Katsuki was saying. Midoriyas eyes widen as he didn't expect him to turn around and shut his mouth instantly before scratching his cheek under the glare he was getting. 

"All done Bushy!" One of the boys, Souyo calls out breaking the awkward staring contest between the tributes and Izuku pretends to slip whilst getting off the bed so he falls flat on his back making a pouting face that causes the children to laugh and say how silly he was. Bakugou wondered if he acts like this around his so called 'siblings'. He wasn't originally going to believe this guy could handle two other brats running around but now maybe he could see it with how often he tried to make the smaller ones smile and laugh.

"Oh my god you all have icing on your cheeks" Izuku sighs before grabbing some tissues and cleaning them up. It took about 5 minutes to get them all done as Souyo decided he wanted to make Izuku chase him first and Bakugou smirks when Izuku face plants on the bare bed and groan before sitting up and stretching. 

"Alright you 5, time for bed" 

"Awww!" They all say with puppy eyes but Izuku just rolls his eyes.

"That trick has no effect on me as I happen to be the master at it, now come on grab a pillow and pick your spot on the bed, it's big enough to fit all of you on it anyways."

"Where will you sleep Zuzu?" Kai asks with a small pout but Izuku ruffles his hair with a smile. 

"Don't worry about me you guys. I'll be fine now come on, hop into bed" the children complain but still grab their pillows and walk over towards the bed where they played next to each other in a mess of tangled limbs which were soon covered by Izukus duvet. 

The greenette sighs and drags the blonde outside into the hallway before switching off the lights in his room and closing the door quietly. He sighs and rubs his temple before looking at Bakugou with a grin.

"Well thank you for letting Maria have some of your cupcake" he says, "You can go back to the others now it's just us though. You probably want to go gain the trust of others right now and I want to go up on the roof now for some fresh air." The greenette stretches before walking to the very back of the train where he remembered a ladder was but turned around in confusion when he heard footsteps following him.

"Well I've already talked to some of those shitheads in your group so I might as well stay" he says with Kirishimas words playing on loop in his mind.

' _Love you bro but your not a people person in the slightest, if one tribute is willing to put up with your shit for the day then try and stay with them_ '

Well so far the only tribute who made an effort to include him was Izuku so for once he's going to follow that shitty hairs advice and stay with the extra who actually wants to help him. 

"Oh... well I guess it would be nice to have someone who can fight really well..." Izuku looks down and puts a hand to his chin seemingly in deep thought. 

"Problem Child" Aizawas voice breaks through the silence and Izuku looks past the blond with wide eyes. 

"A-Aizawa!" He says before rushing to stand infront of the blonde with a nervous grin. 

"You do remember what I said the first day you set foot on this train don't you?" He asks with his tone deepening and Izuku shrinks down a bit under the tired glare he was being given.

"Y-Yes Sensei..." he says with a frown.

"The fuck did this dipshit order you to do?"

"Bakugou!" Izuku covers his mouth but Aizawa was already up in the blondes face with a snarl of his own as he pushes the greenette behind him protectively making the blonde snarl even more.

"Stay the hell away from my tribute! All District 1 tributes are selfish and want to use those who have hearts!" He yells the last part and grabs Izuku by the wrist hard and walks towards the common cart where all the tributes should be. Izuku looks behind him like he was going to say something but one look from Aizawa shut him up. He follows behind his teacher but behind his back points upwards to the ceiling. Bakugou had to ponder for a moment before he remembered the boy saying something about getting up to the roof for fresh air whilst mumbling.

He walks to the back of the train and looks around to see a small little ladder against the side of it and looks around before climbing on top of the train and slowly made his way down the train. He would have just sat down and thought about all the tributes and who he would get along with best if Izukus group didn't take him however he was slightly ~~concerned~~ curious about Izuku being dragged off by an angry looking man. 

He keeps walking but hears a window open accompanied by. 

"Young Midoriya you must understand why Aizawa didn't want you talking to that blonde boy"

"Yes Toshinori Sir... but he doesnt seem to want to team up with any of the higher up Districts, maybe he wants to give us a chance?"

"OR KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Aizawas voice cuts through. Bakugou flinches but walks towards the left side of the train and hangs his head over the cart. 

"He doesn't seem like he would do that though"

"Young Midoriya maybe we shouldn't let you go to the festival tomorrow..." 

"No! I promised the kids we would let them have an amazing time!" A gasp was heard and Bakugou could see the shadows of someone looking over another, probably Aizawa over Izuku. 

"What. Kids. Izuku" 

"D-Did I say kids?" 

"Midoriya.." Toshinori wants but Izuku dodges a smack aimed his way.

"You know you could be killed for letting people be on the train dont you?!" 

"I didn't!" Izuku says honestly before a door opens and Bakugou could hear someone running down into the nerds room and decides to jump down to the bottom of the train again. He walks into the hall to see Aizawa with the door opened and a scared Izuku behind him. The blonde grabs the man by the wrist and matches the others glare.

"Whatever the fuck he does is his choice fucker."

"He could die from having them here!"

"Well his choice isn't it?!" He yells causing some tributes to walk up towards the commotion.

"Why is Aizawa being grabbed by Bakugou" Yaoyrozu asks but Izuku whispers it towards everyone making them frown. 

Izuku walks past everyone into his room and sits next to the kids. He looks back to his teacher.

"Can they stay one night at least Sensei?"

Aizawa seems to contemplate his chances at winning this argument but right now it was 4 against 1 as he knew Yagi didnt follow behind him. He sighed and rubbed his temple before glaring at the greenette.

"ONLY tonight Problem Child. I know you have siblings which is why you're like this but they shouldn't get used to having this luxury." He says before walking back to the Staffroom. 

Izuku deflates and rests his face on the bed where there was enough room and let's out a groan before lifting it to stare at the 5 children sleeping peacefully. 

"Where am I gonna put them?" He asks to no one in particular, "I don't want to let them go back on the streets..." 

"My old hag might be able to have the little shits" Bakugou says like it's nothing but Izuku was infront of him in a second and was grabbing his shoulders.

"Really?!" He asks with stars in his eyes and hugs the boy when Bakugou nods as words weren't forming from the sudden contact. 

"You have no idea how much this means Bakugou thank you!"

"Hey the hag hasn't said yes yet Shitty nerd!" 

"Still! You gave them a chance, I'll come with you when we go ask her about it tomorrow!" 

"Thought you weren't going tomorrow."

"Aizawa and Toshinori can't keep me from the festival even if they locked up my room."

The rest of the tributes left seeming happy now that whatever was going on had finished and Izuku stretched before sitting down with his back resting against the bed and bids Bakugou goodnight as the blonde walks towards his own bed. 

Atleast these kids could have a home like Koya and Eri did...


	13. Festival Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Bakugou Returns!

Izuku was awoken by something pinching his cheek and he groaned before turning around and mumbling something along the lines of "Go back to sleep it's too early" before he felt a smack to the back of his head and his eyes were already wide open looking behind him to see Bakugou and the 5 children all looking at him. The kids were giggling and the blonde was snarling as usual.

"Hurry the fuck up Shitty Nerd!" 

"Jesus Christ Kacchan I just woke up let me be" Izuku whines as he sits up from his small pile of blankets on the floor. He yawns and arches his back before standing up with a tired expression.

"Even the wooden beds back at District 12 didn't hurt as much as the floor" he mumbled to himself, irritated with half of his body aching from his sleeping spot and position. He quickly put on a black hoodie over his white top and wide leg trousers before running a hand through his hair and then walking over to the doorway where everyone was waiting for him.

"Your not gonna change you disgusting fuckwit?" 

"Not whilst your calculating eyes are on me, no" Izuku shot back smoothly as he passed by the figure of Bakugou without flinching or even looking back as he makes his departure towards the end of the train.

The group catches up with him fairly quickly and he can see the blondes eyes are narrowed and side glancing him every now and then whilst they make their way towards the District.

"If you wanna say something then-"

"What's with that nickname?"

Izukus might went blank for a few seconds before he remembered and faced the blonde grinning.

"You mean Kacchan?"

"No I mean Rainbow shit- _OF COURSE THAT STUPID ASS NICKNAME!_ "

"Just felt like it and it's a cute nickname. My younger brother and sister call me Deku by the way"

"Doesn't that mean a weak loser or some shit?" Bakugou mused.

"Shhh they thought it sounded like Dekiru which I believe means ' _You can do it!_ ' and plus, I get hurt a lot in the forest so my mother ends up bandaging my wounds with them. Kota is like you in a way since you both act tough but your sweet on the inside-"

"LIKE HELL I'M SOFT!"

"Shush Angry Dog!" One of the boys say and Izuku covered his mouth to stop the snort escaping.

 _Pfft_...

"I thought we agreed that nickname would be used when he couldn't hear?" A girl narrows her eyes at the boy.

"What the fu-!"

"BRO ITS YOU!"

Bakugou blanks for a moment as his thoughts run a mile a minute.

_Oh god no not him not now. He's gonna make me seem like even more of an asshole if he comes over and talks to them! Will he make fun of me for being around some kids? Am I overthinking...? It's just Shitty Hair- Wait what the fuck that's why I'm fucking panicking._

"Oh um, hello" Izuku says with a shy smile as the children hide behind his legs. Kirishima's grin widens at the sight of his BakuBro with another friend. 

"Sup! I'm Bakubro's best friend Ejiro Kirishima" Kirishima says wrapping an arm around the blondes shoulders before it was shook off by the other. Bakugou face palms and glares at Kirishima like he caught him stealing red handed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Izuku Midoriya from District Twelve-"

Kirishima was already shaking Midoriyas hand violently with an excited expression. He let's go of the greenette and Izuku shakes his hand to get rid of the strain the guy unintentionally caused. He grins at Bakugou with an eyebrow raised and the other was scowling before facing the redhead.

"What the fuck are you doing here Shitty Hair?"

"Visiting my best buds mum. She cooks a killer Katsudon" Izukus eyes light up before exclaiming how much he enjoyed having Katsudon. The blonde unconsciously listens and notes down that information as they begin walking towards his place with Izuku and Kirishima chattering about something like they had been best friends for ages! Bakugou felt a tug on his sleeve and raises an eyebrow at the kids.

"You gonna give us a mama...?" Maria looked at him like he was God himself and Bakugou looked both ways before grinning at the girl.

"Fuck yeah you little shits, and if the Hag says no I'll **make** her say yes" he ruffles the girls hair before hearing a gasp from in front of them and the blondes eyes widen in shock when he sees Kirishima and Midoriya looking at him wide with eyes as well and a hand over their chests. He internally screams how stupid he was to do that in public and snarls at the teens ignoring a weird feeling in his chest.

They were close to his house where Kirishima asks the greenette something interesting.

"So dude you got any girls back home waiting for you?"

"Yes but not in the way your thinking. Theres my mother, my sister and Uraraka."

"Who's the last girl?"

"My best friend...and ex girlfriend I guess..."

"It not go well dude?"

"We realised we saw each other more as family rather than partners. I'm honestly a little bit scared of being with someone. I'm always the one who is there as a pillar of support for others so I think I wouldn't have time to deal with a partner seeing as it would be too awkward with me focusing more on my friends more than them. Not to mention most relationships back in my Districts school went to hell and back. I guess I just didn't want that kinda heartbreak to happen to me too..."

"Damn you put Bakugous reason to shame...BakuBro is just emotionally constipated." Kirishima deadpans pointing to Bakugou behind them and they laugh when the blonde threatens them with death. Well Izukus laugh was a tiny bit strained which made the blonde feel slightly guilty but he shook it off. 

"Guess we can be hopeless romantics together then Kacchan" Izuku jokes before another snarky threat was thrown his way causing him to laugh even more. They reach the house and Kirishima winks at Midoriya before kicking the door open.

"MOMMA BAKUGOU"

" _ **Kirishima**_!" Mitsuki was more than ecstatic to see her sons friend as the boy was way more behaved and actually had manners. Everything she always wanted in a son but instead she got the devils spawn. How sad.

"U-Uhm hello Miss" Izuku said rubbing the back of his neck whilst looking down at her shoes like they were the best thing in the world right now. She smiles at him but her attention was drawn to the children clinging to the greenette legs.

"Oh and what are these little ones doing here?"

"Angry Doggy said you would be our new mama!" Maria says with a huge smile whilst pointing at Bakugou. Mitsuki snorts at the nickname and remembers it for later _when_ her son wins the games.

"Well if my brat of a son told you little guys and girls then who am I to ignore him. Brat could beat the living hell out of me if he really wanted to, obviously Auntie Mitsuki would put up a good fight though!" She says puffing out her chest before grinning at everyone. 

"I made some spare Katsudon if anyones hungry-" Izuku stomach rumbles out loud at that sentence and he goes an incredible shade of red from top to toe whilst hugging his stomach as he looks around at everyone with wide eyes clearly embarrassed. Bakugou smirks at him barely holding in his chuckles which got Kirishima side glancing him as his friend never laughed at something ' _So fucking dumb_ ' before, Bakugous words not his.

Mitsuki set them all up on the table and suprisingly Mitsuki wasn't joining them and let the teens eat in the living room instead of the kitchen where the children were. Bakugou and Kirishima sat at opposite ends of one sofa but Midoriya confuses them when he sits on the floor and places his plate down on it too.

"Bro there's an extra sofa if you wanna sit up here"

"Ah I apologise but I'm still not used to District 1's luxury. Your guys' houses are way better than the winners ones at my District so I kinda feel out of place here...? Oh god that doesn't make much sense does it?-"

"Nah nah bro I get it. Anyways what's life like at District 12? Teachers skip it whilst we learn about each District saying you guys aren't too important" 

"Way to fucking insult the nerd Fuckface"

"Ah it's ok Kacchan" Izuku says and notices the others shoulder relax a bit before he was eating his Katsudon. Izuku turned back to Kirishima with his head tilted much like a puppy.

"Well what have you heard about my District?"

Kirishima seems to be in deep thought for quite a while and the greenette gets 2 bites through his meal when the other stands up suddenly with his arm spread out.

"I heard most of the District were killed in a mine explosion!" His huge smile falters when he saw Izukus strained expression. He immediantly apologises and asks if it was a rumour before the greenette raised his hand to silence the redhead. 

"I-It's true...one of my friends was a worker in there though when it happened..." he drifts off whilst wiping his eyes as memories of Toruu Hagakure fill his mind.

_She was a sweet girl and extremely close with him and Ochako, sadly though she had to take the job in the mines to pay for her families bread as Izukus father hadn't won the Games so the boy couldn't have offered some of his own food yet as he would be struggling hunting in the woods. Before she went in she had told the two of them that she had a bad feeling about that specific day so in case anything ever happened she wanted both of them to take something dear of hers with them. She gave Izuku a ripped piece of a light pink blanket and gave Ochako a flower bracelet she was able to buy in the market one day from the majors daughter._

_They didn't think anything bad would happen so at first they wanted to refuse the gifts but both of them succumbed to the pleading look she gave them. Hagakure was also gifted in a way they couldn't describe as she had a feeling of good or bad vibes for certain days. And she was almost never wrong except one time she thought going after that bird was a good idea in the woods which ended up in them being chased by a hog up to the electric fence._

"Damn bro I-" Kirishima was at a lost for words after hearing what the guy muttered under his breath. Izuku raised his head from his plate in alarm before wiping the stray tears leaving his eyes and smiling sadly.

"She was always joking about an event like this where two of us would go into the arena and kick everyones asses before doing rock paper scissors to end it all." Izuku chuckled at the last part.

"Fucking stupid"

"But it would make for an interesting end I mean just imagine it in the Newspapers 'Tributes Decide Winner through Rock Paper Scissors, have they gone mad?' It would be entertaining"

Kirishima nodded his head along as he remembered making a somewhat similar deal with their buddy Sero. They began eating again before Izuku hesitantly spoke up. 

"Do you know anything else about my District?" 

"Oh! Uhh some guys around school say your money grabbing thieves"

"The fuck Shitty Hair you actually listen to those damn extras?!" Kirishima knew what the blonde was trying to convey.

' _You really trying to insult my possible ally?!_ '

Izuku just laughed again and wiped tears from his eyes. He smiled brightly at Kirishima. 

"That one is a complicated topic, good question though! 

You see... Yes my District is the poorest so you either had to make your own earning in the family to help support it or you were left behind. That resulted into some people becoming desperate for money so they could feed their families or themselves. Being incredibly poor also meant some of us had to result to illegal means. Whether that be stealing or... hunting in the woods.

So yes in a way that rumour is true however there is more context behind it. Guess it comes down to reasons and morals in the end though" Izuku shrugs and finishes his dish before taking it into the kitchen so he could wash up after himself and also talk to the children and Mitsuki. 

"Way to go shitface you scared him off!" 

Kirishima ignored his friend for a moment to just stare off after the other tribute as he made a thoughtful expression which made the blonde shut up at the new expression. 

"He's scared" Kirishima says out of the blue. Bakugou looks at him narrowing his eyes.

"He also feels pressured Bakugou. Terribly so as the body posture he sat in when he answered was fairly tense but there was a slight tone in his voice such as irritation. Most likely fed up with his home being called the worst of the districts."

Kirishima looks towards the kitchen where he could spot Izuku smiling and chattering away with the kids and Mitsuki.

"He's in a constant battle of the mind. He wants to stay strong and positive but he feels overwhelmed with the amount of stress he might be dealing with. He has most likely made promises to everyone at his home to return, he has also made good friends with everyone here making him feel like he has to fulfil that promise however he can't stand the thought of killing a friend so he tries to advert his focus onto the present where he can relax and pretend like nothing is ever going to happen." He looks at Bakugou with a sad expression.

"If you do team up with him, make sure his mental health is ok just like he'll make sure you stay alive" he says pointing towards his own forehead to exaggerate his point. Bakugou was at a loss for words. He never saw Shitty Hair so serious even when they had huge tests coming up during school. The guy was also a people person like Izuku so of course he would be able to tell if something was wrong. 

He was about to say something before a yawn was heard from the doorway and they looked over to see Maria sitting on Izuku's shoulders whilst he carried the other girls and the two boys held onto his trousers in a lazy grip. He smiled softly at them and followed Mitsuki up to the bedroom where the children would be staying. 

It took a few minutes before he came back down looking defeated. He looks at the duo and says he'll head back to the train to try and get some sleep before leaving. 

* * *

Izuku's body was killing him. It's been hurting like hell ever since he woke up on the floorboards. He stretched and arched his back again before bumping into someone. 

"A-Ah I apologise! I wasn't looking where I was going sorry!" Izuku frantically apologises and lending out a hand to help the man on the ground right now who just looks at the greenette and snarls disgusted.

"Get the fuck away from me asshat!" He says standing up and shoving Izuku away. His eyes widen before trying to get away from the man but he felt someone shove him again and his body couldn't help but fall to its knees after all the moving he's been doing with joint aches. The guy snarls at him again and the heel of his foot connects with Izukus spine.

"Fucking worthless piece of shit, hate the poor parts of this District" he mumbles to himself and staggers off swaying side to side as if he had been drinking not too long ago. Izuku whimpers in pain but a nice lady with black hair and green eyes like his own ran over and helped him get up and even escorted him back to the train saying she didn't want him to be alone with the bad people of her District.

"T-Thank you...again" Izuku says scratching his cheek before feeling a hand on his back and the woman was smiling down at him kindly. 

"No problem dear now you be careful around those parts of town Alright? Some of the people here don't take too kindly to the other Districts..." she says as she waves him off at the entrance of the train. He sighs in relief before collapsing on the floor and Iida instantly ran to his assistance after hearing chatter coming from the door. 

Izuku smiled even though his body hurt and his nose was bleeding from the contact with the floor. ' _Guess this place had nice strangers after all_ ' he mused.

If only he saw the deep blush that covered the girls face when she turned into an alleyway out of sight.

_"Such a cutie with all of that blood coming from his nose~~~~"_


End file.
